Son of the Queen
by HaretaSora
Summary: Months after the fight with Kaguya and the village has grown scared of Naruto and decided to try and banish him against Tsunade's wishes. Tsunade decided to do something she should've used long ago, she summons Naruto's mother, Hera Queen of Olympus, who had him while in the mortal form of Kushina Uzumaki. (Full Summary Inside - It's pretty long...Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

Plot Line: Months after the fight with Kaguya and the village has grown scared of Naruto and decided to try and banish him against Tsunade's wishes. Tsunade decided to use something she should've used long ago, she summons Naruto's mother, Hera Queen of Olympus, who had him while in the mortal form of Kushina Uzumaki. Hera listens to Tsunade and thanks her for looking after her son. She decides to take Naruto away to her realm. She drops him off at camp where all sorts of chaos ensues, especially when she claims him, enraging Zeus.

Pairing: **Naruto x (Mystery. You all will find out later)**

**Son of the Queen**

**Chapter 1**

A blonde man was standing atop the face of his father carved into a mountain. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, black cargo pants and a red cloak with black embroidered flames. His blonde hair was in a ponytail. He was Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchuriki to all 9 Bijuu.

Naruto had been having the worst last couple of months. Ever since He and Sasuke defeated Kaguya and he had absorbed the Juubi, returning all the parts back to the other Bijuu making all of them full strength again. He had offered to release them but they all declined saying '**We'd rather be with someone we trust than have the chance of being sealed into someone else who would abuse our power**'. But ever since he returned others were wary or even scared of him. Worried he might attack them with Bijuu.

He sighed, they had even tried to banish him against Tsunade's orders. He was currently heading to Tsunade after she had called for him via ANBU. He walked up to the Hokage's meeting room and opened the door to reveal the largest shock in his life.

There, next to Tsunade was his mother, wearing the exact same thing she wore when she helped him seal back Kurama. "M-Mom?" he stutters out not believing what is in front of him.

His mom walks to him and strokes his cheek "My darling Sochi has grown so very much, I am so sorry I couldn't be here for you" she says in a sad tone with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"What do you mean mom? You were alive?" he asks shocked and in fear that he had been abandoned by her.

She shakes her head "Oh Sochi, I wanted to return but since I lost my mortal form I couldn't, right now I am breaking some rules but I don't care at all, you are more important than any of that".

"Mortal form? Mom please make some sense here my head is spinning" he says while hearing a chuckle in his head.

"**That's not difficult to do**" Kurama says with a chuckle causing Matatabi to hit him with one of her tails.

"**Leave Naru-chan alone Ku-chan, it confused you when Father appeared in Naruto's mind**" she says causing Kurama to huff and lay down. All the other Bijuu chuckle at their siblings.

Kushina smiles "Oh sorry, I forgot" she snaps her fingers, changing her appearance to her having long bronze colored hair and light brown eyes and her outfit changed to a golden dress and in her left hand was a bronze staff with a lotus flower at the top "My true form in Hera, Queen of Olympus and I wish to bring you to my realm so I can look after you, my Sochi",

His jaw drops open and looks to her and Tsunade "W-Wha?" he says shocked as are all the Bijuu do in his head.

"**I did not see that coming**" Gyuki says as Isobu nods with him

"**I heard from Kurumu that his father was strong but a goddess as a mother. Maybe that is why he can withstand holding us all?**" Isobu states causing all the Bijuu to nod in agreement.

"Tsunade did you know of this?" he asks confused.

She nods "Yes but I couldn't summon her unless your life was on the line and I believed since the villagers have tried banishing you from fear they might actually be stupid enough to go that far" he nods and frowns until his mother places her hand on his shoulder.

"I am so sorry Sochi, when your father protected me against Kurama his demonic chakra destroyed my human aspect and disrupted my godly form, sending me back to my home realm and I couldn't return until my human form reformed and someone summoned me, thankfully I left with Tsunade a special seal to summon me. She and your father were the only ones to know of my godly form. Please forgive me" she explains with tears flowing down her face.

He hugs her tightly and cries into her shoulder "I could never blame you Mom, you came back to me and that is all that matters. I love you Mom".

Hera cries more and holds her son close to her "Oh thank you so much Sochi! I love you too".

Kurama inside the seal smiles "**I'm glad you got her back Naruto, I'm sorry for attacking her while under Obito's Genjutsu**".

Naruto smiles "Kurama relax, I forgave you long ago friend, she is fine, you never killed her cause here she is" he thought making the Bijuu smile at their containers kindness.

Hera broke the hug and stroke his cheek "Sochi I'm taking you to my realm, away from these ungrateful villagers. I mean you saved them all and even made friends with all the Bijuu, you have done so much for them".

Naruto nods and looks to Tsunade "I'm sorry Tsunade-obachan" she waves it off interrupting him. "You have no reason to say sorry" she says as she gets up and hugs him "You deserve to be with your mother and I have always seen you as a son, so I want what is best for you".

He smiles and hugs her back "Thank you, you were always like a mother to me and hey, there's no rules against visiting right? I mean if I put a **Hiraishin** kunai down I can warp to it right?" he asks looking at his mom.

She nods and smiles "You can do that whenever Sochi but don't bring anyone else okay? Not unless I give you the okay since I am the only god that was allowed to enter here with permission from the Shinto gods" he nods and walks over to his mom.

She strokes his cheek "Now come on," she snaps her fingers and the toad summoning contract scroll and his storage scroll filled with everything important, and might need appeared in front of him "put those on and let us go through the portal".

Naruto puts the toad scroll inside the storage scroll, puts it on his back (like Jiraiya held his scroll) and gave Tsunade one last hug and gives her the marker and she gave him a kiss on the forehead. He turned to his mother "Now Sochi, I won't be able to go with you straight to camp or else I would get in trouble even in my mortal form, but I will claim you and find ways to tell you I am watching and I love you. Also don't tell anyone you are my son until I claim you" she says and kisses his forehead.

He hugs his mother and steps through the portal. In a flash of light he appears atop a hill overlooking a flaming car, a boy with very hair legs, another boy with black hair and a giant bull-man hybrid. The bull charges right for the black haired boy but Naruto speeds off towards it and summons a **Rasengan**. He jumps over the black haired boy and slams his **Rasengan** into the bulls head, sending it spiraling back.

He looks to the boy "Are you okay?"

The boy nods "Thanks for the help, but he's getting back up".

Naruto looks up and summons a shadow clone shocking the boy. He creates an **Odama Rasengan** and slams it into the bull's chest as he charged at them, with the force of him charging and the **Odama Rasengan** sends the bull slamming through 2 trees behind him.

Naruto looks at the boy, erasing his clone "Get ready, my attacks don't seem to be doing much to him, you have any ideas?" he asks. The boy nods "We can try and break one of his horns and stab him" he says with a tone of nervousness.

Naruto nods "I'll hold him off, you get on him and break off a horn".

The boy nods and gets up and ready. Naruto looks to the bull standing up and whistles getting its attention "Hey! Cow Face! Over here!" The bull charges towards him and Naruto focus his chakra into his palm "Isobu can I borrow some chakra for some corral?" he asks in his head.

Isobu smiles and nods "**Of course Naruto**".

He slams his palm into the bull "**Corral Palm**" he says encasing the bull's chest in super hard corral just as the boy stabs the bull's face with its horn, causing it to explode in a shower of golden dust. Naruto reabsorbs the corral and looks to the boy who falls down.

He picks the black haired boy and the boy with the furry legs and starts to walk up the hill. A top the hill is a blonde haired girl with a light tan and grey eyes, a man with a scruffy beard and long hair in a wheel chair and a chubby looking man wearing a leopard print shirt and khakis. They all look to him "You might want to get them to a medical ward, the black haired boy defeated the bull-man and the hairy legged boy was passed out before I even got there" he says handing the black haired boy to the girl and the hairy boy to the wheel chaired man.

They rush off leaving him with the chubby man, the man looks to him like he was determining what he was before walking away "Follow me boy" he says in an annoyed tone. He nods and follows him to a blue house "You can stay here until morning, sleep on the couch and tomorrow we can get you to Hermes' cabin" he says as he walks off to what he suspects is his room. Naruto looks around to see the med bay and sees the girl caring for the boy.

He walks in "How do you think he is" she jumps from her seat turning around. "Please don't sneak up on me," he nods as she continues "He'll be fine give him a day or two. What's your name?" she asks.

He looks to her "Naruto Uzumaki and you?"

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Whose child are you?" she asks.

He shrugs his shoulder "No idea but I know it is my mother" he says causing her to get a thoughtful look.

"Hmm you have the wrong colored eyes to be a sibling of mine" she says trying to figure him out.

"I get my hair and eyes from my father, my mother's genes didn't really show through except for strength and longevity" he explains causing her to get confused and rubs her chin thinking. He chuckles and heads towards the door "I'm goin to bed, pretty eventful night" she nods.

He goes to the couch, lays his scroll on the ground next to it and lays on the couch letting himself head to sleep.

**-Mindscape-**

He opens his eyes in his mindscape, a clear mirror like pool of water surrounded by 9 mountain sized creatures. Shukaku the 1 tailed raccoon, Matatabi the 2 tailed cat, Isobu the 3 tailed turtle, Son Goku the 4 tailed monkey, Kokuo the 5 tailed dolphin horse, Saiken the 6 tailed slug, Chomei the 7 tailed rhinoceros beetle, Gyuki the 8 tailed Ox octopus, and Kurama the 9 tailed fox.

He smiles up at them "Hey guys, what's up?"

They smile and look to him "**We expect that pudgy man is a god, like your mother so try and be wary of him**" Chomei says in her unusually high-ish voice.

He nods "I figured something was up with that man, I could feel the power rolling off him but nowhere even close to my mother's" he explains.

Saiken looks at him "**Also there has been some change to your body besides your smaller form**" she explains.

He looks confused at them "What changed?" he says looking himself over for anything different.

Kokuo chuckles "**Dear, nothing physical except for the loss of your whiskers. We are talking muscle wise. Your muscles have become incredibly dense, hypothetically your strength is many times greater than Tsunade's**" she explains making Naruto's eyes go wide.

"W-Wha? Do you think it could be from my mother?" he asks looking at them.

Shukaku nods and explains "**Only real explanation for it. There are more changes on the way we are guessing. Once she claims you there might be more differences considering she is quite powerful**".

Naruto nods "Hmm well that's gonna be interesting when that comes around" he says with a chuckle. Matatabi smiles and pounces on him nuzzling up against him and purring like she always does causing many of the Bijuu to sweat drop at their sister's antics.

"**Matatabi leave him alone please, you're suffocating him**" Gyuki says trying to help their container from being suffocated. She stops with a frown as Naruto gasps for breath and sends a thankful look to Gyuki.

Kurama chuckles "**Geez Matatabi are you trying to kill him**". Matatabi frowns at him when Naruto speaks up "iIts okay Matatabi, just next time become smaller if you want to do that" he says with a chuckle.

Isobu looks at him "**You need to rest now, tomorrow is bound to be very busy considering where we are. Also it is okay to mention being from another world, your mother sent us a silent message while you were fighting the Minotaur. She also told us to tell you she loves you and will claim you soon**".

He smiles at the message and nods "Thanks everyone".

"**No problem Naruto, just try and stay safe**" Kurama says with a smile before sending Naruto back to his peaceful sleep.

**-Next Morning -**

He wakes up and looks around to see the man in the wheelchair and the chubby looking man looking at him. "Morning" the wheel chair man says with a smile as the chubby man just grunts.

Naruto bows "Morning. Thank you for letting me stay here last night".

He man waves it off "Nonsense. By the way my name is Chiron and this is Mr. D" he says motioning to the leopard printed man who is currently drinking a can of Diet Coke. "What is your name, if I may ask young man" Chiron asks politely.

"Naruto Uzumaki, my mother brought me here from my home world to protect me from villagers. She didn't say who she was except she was a goddess and my mother" he explains, lying to protect his mother, and with his years of shinobi training they couldn't tell he was lying.

Mr. D stares at him "What world" he asks. "Elemental nations" he explains keeping his chakra a secret for as long as he can.

Mr. D groans and sits down "How? No Greek gods have ever been allowed in that realm by the Shinto gods?" he asks confused only to get a confused shrug from Naruto. He sighs again "Great, now what do you know of Greek gods and goddess?" he asks.

"Besides that my mom is a goddess, you are a god and they have kids? Not much" he says surprising Mr. D.

"How do you know I'm a god?" he asks.

"You give off the same powerful aura that my mother gave off" he explains.

Mr. D smiles at being called powerful 'maybe this kid isn't as bad as most of these ungrateful heroes' he thinks to himself.

Chiron then looks at him curiously but shakes his head, as if to put the thoughts away. "Well how about we show you around camp" Chiron says as he gets up to reveal him having the lower half of a horse.

Naruto looks at him "Chiron, trainer to the heroes".

Chiron nods "Yes, I'm surprised you knew".

Naruto nods "Me too, it's just like once I saw your legs I knew who you were".

"**Probably a gift from your mother, she does have mental prowess equal to that of Athena, her mental defense is strong as well**" Kurama says in his mind.

"Wait how do you know?" he asks.

Gyuki chuckles "**Kid, the Juubi was essentially a Primordial, we have his knowledge. Basically we are Primordials since we are back at full power and we are all together**". Naruto nods and stands up, putting on his scroll onto his back.

Chiron and he head outside. He gets shown the arena, archery range, climbing wall with lava strangely, and stables and then went to show the cabins.

"Now since you are unclaimed you will stay in Cabin 11, Hermes' cabin but if you are right about your mother, your mothers' cabin would be on the opposite side, an even number. That would leave Demeter, Athena or Aphrodite since Hera and Artemis have no children" Chiron explains.

Naruto smirks looking over to the cabin for his mother, it was a marble, formal-looking building, graceful with slim columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers, it was similar looking to Zeus'. However his mothers' was more graceful with slimmer columns with pomegranates and flowers around them. The walls also had images of peacocks carved on them, as well as the doors.

It could be explained in the same word that he had described his mother in both her forms: Beautiful.

He smiled and followed Chiron to a cabin with peeling brown paint and a caduceus over the door. He knocked on the door and a boy a bit taller than him with pale blonde hair and a scar running over his right eye. The boy smiled at Chiron then frowned at him "Another undecided Chiron?" Chiron nods. The boy sighs "Hi, I'm Luke Castellan, welcome to Hermes cabin where you'll stay until you get claimed by your godly parent. We don't have much room so you will have to lay on the ground in a sleeping bag" he explains. Naruto nods as he hands him a sleeping bag and a bag of toiletries.

He lays his bag down in an empty space and sets his storage scroll on the sleeping bag and secretly places a gravity seal on it to make it weigh 150 lbs. so no one could pick it up. Luke raises an eyebrow at the scroll "It's the only thing I could grab from my village before I had to leave, it's important to me, please leave it alone".

Luke nods "Dinner is when the conch horn blows, look for our table, we'll fit you in somewhere" he says.

Naruto nods and walks off "hmmm where to first?" he thinks.

"**Why not check out the arena? Test out this new strength of yours?**" Kurama suggests.

"**Yea, let's see just how strong you really are,**" Shukaku says "**And hey, even if you destroy the ground I can help you fix it easily**".

Naruto smirks and walks over to the arena to see a girl in a red shirt, camouflage pants and dark brown that went down to her back and brown eyes, she also wore a bandana atop her head. She had a feminine figure even if she had some muscle on her and hid it with baggy clothes.

"Oh I haven't seen you around? You look new. You're lucky I'm training or else I'd have to initiate you newbie" she says. He frowns and ignores her heading over to a training dummy, it seemed to be made of bronze metal. "Hey don't ignore me punk!" she yells. He flexes his fingers and makes a fist and points it towards the dummy, readying his fist. "I wouldn't hit that newbie, it's made of celestial bronze and would break your hand" she explains.

He pulls back his fist and slams it into the dummies chest. What happens next surprises him, the Bijuu, and the girl.

The dummy explodes, literally.

The millions of bronze shards embed themselves into the wall. "Hmm so I was right, the strength has increased since my mother saved me" he said.

The girl turns to him "Wait what?" she asks.

He turns to her "My mom brought me from my world to keep me away from villagers that might try to attack me in the future. My arms felt stronger ever since she sent me here but I never expected this much of a difference".

The girl looks at him "What's your name newbie?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from the Elemental Nations, a land of ninjas, what's your name?" he asks.

She smirks "Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. What about you? You did say your mother brought you here" she asks.

He shrugs his shoulders "I don't know who she is exactly, only she's my mother and a Greek goddess".

She nods "How about you join my team for capture the flag? We could use your super strength"

He turns his head to the side "Capture the flag? Like the game?" She shakes her head "It's a game we campers play against each other, we try and capture the others flag while fighting each other, it's very fun" she says with a smirk.

He rubs his chin "What team is Hermes cabin with?"

She frowns "Athena's cabin this match" she says with a growl.

He nods "Well I don't have to side with them, so why not. Sure I'll team up with you Clarisse" he says extending his hand.

She smirks and shakes his hand "I have the feeling this next game is going to be awesome. Oh and you mentioned being a ninja you mean like sneaking around killing people in the night?" she asks.

He shakes his head "That's more ANBU, I'm more front lines power house, even before my new strength".

She looks him over "How so?" she asks. He shrugs his shoulders and creates a **Rasengan** in his hand shocking her. He walks over to another dummy and slams it into the dummy, sending it spiraling off into the other side of the arena, embedding it in the wall and creating a crater.

He looks back to her to see her in shock "It's called the **Rasengan**. One of the many techniques I have and the main reason I am a power house" he explains and goes over to the wall and sits in lotus position, meditating to see if he could get to sage mode the same as he could back in the Elemental Nations.

Clarisse was still getting over the shock that this kid had such great power by the time she turned back to him he had red eye shadow encasing his eyes. When he opened them she jumped back shocked again. This eyes went from bright blue to golden with bar like pupils, similar to a toads.

He looks to her "Oh sorry, I was trying to figure out if I could do something I could do back in my home world" he said as the red tint to his skin around his eyes disappear, his eyes turn back to blue and his pupils turn normal. She shook her head, what more could this kid do.

She sighed and headed towards the door "Well just be sure to find me before capture the flag, okay kid?" Naruto nods and stands up as she exits.

She seemed like a nice girl, a little rough around the edges but with a father like Ares, what else could you expect. But he could tell under the rough exterior was someone kind. Like Gaara, he was rough but once he had defeated Gaara he changed. He just has to wait for Clarisse.

He summoned 20 shadow clones and went to practicing his **Frog Style **Taijutsu. He did not want to get rusty in that. "Okay guys don't use full power on me, I don't want to explode like that dummy I hit earlier" the clones nod and place restriction seals on themselves so their strength is restricted to around 10%.

**-5 hours and about 200 clones later-**

He had just dispelled the last clone when he hears the conch horn blow signaling for dinner. He wets and dries himself with elemental manipulation and heads out for the dining area. He sees Hermes' cabin's table and sees that it is quite packed. He also sees the kid he helped atop the hill. He sits down and the kid turns to him and smiles "You're the guy that helped me! My names Percy Jackson, thanks man for helping me".

He waved it off "My names Naruto Uzumaki and I would've helped anyone in that situation I'm just glad you're okay, you looked awfully beat up"

He rubbed the back of his head "Naw I'm fine, just a little beat up. So you excited for capture the flag? Some of those powers you had were amazing!" he said excited.

Naruto shakes his head "I think I teamed up Ares team, this Clarisse sounds pretty nice".

Percy looks at him shocked "She's a thug man!" he yells.

Naruto frowns "She's a bit rough around the edges but a nice girl, just needs to be less rough"

Percy frowns then pales at the thought of Naruto fighting on the opposite team, he turns to Luke "He can't join a different team can he?" he asks.

Luke sighs "He can technically since he isn't a son of Hermes only finding refuge in his cabin". Percy frowns and right before they eat Luke stops them. "We need to offer some to the gods first" he explains. Naruto and Percy nod. Naruto walks up and offers some of his ramen in the fire thinking 'this is for you mom, I love you. Thank you so much for coming back to me' he smiles and sits back at table.

"Hello everyone!" Chiron says standing up "I hope this summer goes great like that of the last ones have. This we have two new undecided campers. Naruto Uzumaki and Percy Jackson." He says motioning to the two. "I hope you all get to know them and become friends. And remember. Capture the flag is after dinner!" He says raising his goblet up "To the gods!"

Everyone cheers "To the gods!"

**-Before Capture the Flag: Ares Side-**

Clarisse was getting her soldiers ready when Naruto walks in, she smiles at him. "This was the guy I was talking about that destroyed a full bronze dummy with one punch. With him we will be a sure win" she explains getting a few skeptical looks from others.

Naruto smiles at them "So what can I do to help?" he asks.

Clarisse smiles "I want you guarding the flag alone, anyone who comes by hit them hard or cause an earthquake around you, I don't know. Just don't let them get it" she explains.

He nods "What about my clones?" he asks confusing many.

Clarisse raises an eyebrow "Clones?"

He nods and does the familiar sign for **Shadow Clone** technique and in a poof of smoke 5 Naruto's are behind him causing many to stare shocked but Clarisse to smile brightly "Are those real?" she asks.

He nods "Yup, one good hit though makes them go poof and I learn all that happened to them".

Clarisse chuckles "Great! Send 10 of them to make a perimeter around the flag while we all charge them. How many can you make?"

He rubs his chin "A lot, lets just leave it at that for now" he explains.

She nods "Good now guard the flag and we can win for sure".

They get in position and the horn blows signaling the start. Naruto creates 10 clones and creates a perimeter and sits in a meditative position in front of the flag. He enters **Sage Mode**, sensing 3 energy signatures and stands up.

He looks to see Luke in front of him with 2 others. He summons 2 more clones surprising them. "Well are you going to try and take the flag or just stand there?" he asks. Luke signals them to charge. His clones punch their chest at 10% sending them flying back, knocked out and Luke swings his sword at him only for it to get blocked by his kunai. Naruto finger flicks Luke in a very Tsunade like fashion sending Luke flying back. Luke rights himself as he spins on the ground. Naruto slams his fist into the ground at 30% creating a medium earthquake and breaking up the ground. Luke stares at him in shock.

The horn then blows signaling they won. Luke glares at him and Clarisse screams. Naruto bursts straight to her to find the hellhounds around her with no weapon, a claw mark on her arm and Percy trying to hold all 3 back. Naruto charges and slams all 100% of his strength into one of the beasts, sending it straight to dust. Naruto then charges an **Odama Rasengan** at another ones face as Percy slices another in half. Chiron rushes in with a bow seeing the three demigods with dust surrounding the ground around them.

Everyone around them stares at the space above Naruto and Percy's head to see 2 shocking images.

Percy had a blue holographic trident. "All Hail Percy Jackson son of Poseidon the Earth shaker, the Strom Bringer, God of the Sea".

And above Naruto scared Chiron greatly. It was a pink holographic peacock flower. "All hail Naruto Uzumaki, son of Hera, goddess of marriage, motherhood, women and family."

Everyone stared at them in shock and Naruto sighed and thought 'well things are going to get interesting' Kurama snorts and chuckles "**You think?**"

**Chapter End**

I hope this chapter came out as awesome as I thought it did XD


	2. Chapter 2

**-Schedule-**

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off. NO COMPLAINING! I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself

**Son of the Queen**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was currently sitting at a Ping-Pong table used for cabin counselor meeting. He was sitting in the seat reserved for his mother and smiled as everyone looked at him in shock.

Ever since his claiming his appearance changed a bit, one of his blue eyes turned the color of bronze while he grew some bronze colored stripes in his hair, he liked it a lot. His hair looked golden and bronze in perfect ratio. He looked up to see everyone staring and sighed "Just get with your questions already".

Chiron cleared his throat "So as Lady Hera's child you are now able to stay in her cabin" he took a deep breath and looked at Naruto "Did you know she was your mother when she sent you here?"

Naruto thinks for a second until he hears his mother's voice in his head "_It is okay Sochi, you can tell them. Also I'm so proud that you got control of your strength so easily. I knew you could handle it_".

He smiled and looked at Chiron "Yes I did, she was summoned by her friend that she had when she was in her mortal disguise. She explained everything and sent me here, where when I arrived I helped Percy defeat the Minotaur" he explains to them and relaxes in his chair.

Chiron looks shocked and Mr. D chuckles "You definitely look of Hera now, I've gotta say, you are going to be interesting".

Naruto chuckles and smiles and Dionysus "Well I agree with you there, I've always been known as the most unpredictable back in my home world".

Chiron clears his throat "Well back to important matters," he looks to Naruto and Percy "Something has gone missing and you two are being blamed for it"

Percy interrupts him "A lightning bolt!"

Everyone looks to him confused "How do you know?" Chiron asks.

Percy looks at him "The weather has been crazy, like the sky and sea are fighting and I've been having dreams about a horse and eagle fighting".

Chiron nods "Well yes, Zeus' master bolt has been taken and this is no tin foil bolt you see in a 4th grade play, this is a massive tube of celestial bronze filled with Olympian grade explosives that make hydrogen bombs look like fire crackers compared to it and he is blaming you, Percy son of his brother and you, Naruto son of his wife Hera for its theft".

Naruto scoffs "I just got to this world yesterday, for the last 18 or so years I've been in my home world" he groans and Mr. D chuckles.

"So what are we supposed to do about the bolt of his?" Percy asks.

"A quest!" Annabeth exclaims and Chiron bounds a hoof on the ground "Quiet but yes it is true, Naruto and Percy are to be issued a quest".

Naruto frowns "Naw, if I am a solo kind of person, I'm not just going to go along and let some paranoid man accuse me of something I had no possible way of achieving. I'm going out there to find this object and make Zeus apologize for accusing me and I don't want any prophet to see if I can or can't. I've never let Fate control me and I'm going to let it start now" he says glaring at Chiron.

Dionysus laughs "Good luck with that kid" he says taking a sip of soda.

"Naruto, we can't allow you to just leave whenever" Chiron says with a frown.

Dionysus slaps him on the back "Let the kid go, he can handle himself easily" he says.

"Well still, a quest must be issued and if Naruto isn't going than Percy must be issued it" he says leading Percy to the attic.

When he returns he turns to Naruto "I've always wondered what sort of abilities a demi-god of Hera would show. How much strength did you use to create the small earthquake in capture the flag?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "Like 30-40%. I used 100% to turn a hell hound to dust but that might have been severe over kill, 50% would've done the same I'm guessing".

Everyone looks shocked except Luke who he could feel rage, malice and hatred coming from him behind his calm mask he could feel it by using his Negative Emotion Sensing. He rose an eyebrow but decided not to act on it.

"**I'd watch that one Naruto**" Kurama speaks up in his mind "**I can feel a strange and ancient power coming from him, like he made a deal with someone. Don't trust him any one bit**".

Naruto stands up "I'm going to my cabin and I'm leaving in the morning" he says as he walks out and sits in a meditative stance, entering his mindscape.

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto looks at all the Bijuu "I fear when I leave camp I might have to face some powerful foes I think it's time to unlock my Rinnegan again and I might even need to use all of yours cloak" he bows to them "I would like permission to use them both".

The Bijuu nod "**We want you safe Naruto, you know we have no problem in using our chakra or our father's eyes**" Kurama states.

Matatabi nods and shrinks and lays on his lap, making him pet her "**We care for you Naru-chan, you saved us and befriended us**".

Isobu nods "**You were the one who locked away your Rinnegan, worried about offending us**".

Shukaku smirks "**You worry about us too much when it should be the other way**".

Gyuki gives him a thumbs up "**Our father gifted you not only with the mark on your hand but his eyes, knowing you would do great things with them**".

Kokuo bows to him "**Naruto Dear, we are here to back you up and defend you, not just you defend us"**.

Chomei lands on his finger as a Hercules beetle "**You have to stop thinking that you are taking from us, we give this to you of our free will**".

Saiken smiles down at him "**Also you don't need to be wary of using our abilities either**".

Son Goku smirks at him "**Our father trusted you with us and we trust you whole heartedly**"**.**

Naruto nods and smiles at them "Thanks everybody, I'll do you proud with the Rinnegan".

Kurama chuckles "**Don't worry, we know you will, you don't have it in you to abuse them, now someone is trying to wake you, best to wake up**" Chomei flies off returning to her massive size and Matatabi bounds off, doing the same.

He nods to them and fades away.

Matatabi chuckles "**Naru-chan is too good for us**". All the others nod and chuckle.

**-Outside Mindscape-**

Naruto opens his eyes to see Clarisse looking at him confused as he stood up. "Sorry about that I was thinking things over" he says dusting off his pants.

Clarisse nods "Is it true you are leaving camp to find the bolt without a quest?" she asks.

Naruto nods "Yea, I don't need some stupid person saying if I am or not allowed to find something to clear my name. I've never been one for letting fate rule over me" he explains to her.

She nods "Well I wish you luck" she says patting him on the back before walking away.

Naruto smiles at his mother's cabin, he notices everyone staring at him. He ignores them and walks in closing the door behind him. The inside of the cabin is as beautiful as the outside.

The inside of the cabin was lined with marble and shades of violet. There was a peacock in the corner, which was lined with grass. There was only one bed and it was huge, it had a canopy in the design on a peacock's plumage. He saw on the table, a letter and a pair of fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back, bearing his mother's symbol.

He walks over and opens the letter to see his mother's handwriting.

"_Dear Sochi,_

_I hope you like my cabin, it is only for you. Be sure to feed the peacock, as it will be able to relay messages between the two of us later on. Zeus is angered by your presence, and I am beyond angered that he dares to accuse you of something you had no way of committing. Well you shall prove him wrong when you return it to him. And when you do he shall see my wrath._

_I'm glad to see that you have come accustom to your new found strength and memory. As queen I have to know of everything that is inside and harms my kingdom, you will learn of them once you see something related to them but try to avoid learning of multiple targets at once or else it will overload you like your shadow clones._

_Now before you lie the Nemean Gauntlets, once worn and utter the phrase "Nemean Lioness Roar" and they shall turn to 2 giant Lion headed gauntlets that are able to on the head and are attached by chains. They are made out of metal stronger than the Nemean Lionesses pelt and can slay monsters with ease. Use them well my one and only son._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother_"

He smiles and puts on the gloves and says "Nemean Lioness Roar". The gloves instantly turn to 2 huge metal lion headed gauntlets with metal bands leading up his forearm. The lion's heads are open in mid-roar. He looks them over and smiles he throws a couple punches and smiles, mentally turning them back to gloves and places them on his nightstand. He feeds the peacock some seeds and pets it.

He smiles and sends a mental thank you to his mom and heads to his bed, tomorrow is when the action starts.

**-Dream-**

He looked around to see him in a dark room.

"_**So the son of the queen is here" **_a dark voice calls out making Naruto look around only to see a pair of golden eyes _**"Why don't you walk towards me and help me get out of this infernal prison"**_ it said as a huge pit appeared before him.

He scoffed "No way, I'm not stupid enough to fall for that Gramps" he says with a smirk, knowing who it was from the golden eyes before him. It was Kronos the titan of time.

The voice growls _**"I will turn you puny demigod"**_it roars as his dream starts to fade.

Naruto smirks "Sure and I'm Aphrodite" he says as he finally wakes.

** -Real World-**

He wakes to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He groans and goes up to open the door a crack before sticking his head out being half awake. He opens his eyes to see Dionysus in front of him. "Just thought I'd let you know Peter left for his quest an hour ago so if you want to make good time I'd leave soon" he says to him.

Naruto nods "Thank you Lord Dionysus" he says bowing slightly.

Dionysus smiles "You are welcome Kid, before you leave you might want to say a prayer to Hera for help. Since you aren't on a quest she won't be held back from helping" he explains before walking away.

"Wait, Lord Dionysus you might want to keep an eye on Luke I can feel something ancient and evil stirring inside him" he says getting his attention.

Dionysus looked skeptical but the look in Naruto's eyes were one of someone completely serious. He nods "I will, thank you for alerting us" he says walking off.

He nods as he closes the door and walks back to the dresser to see new clothes in it. His mother was spoiling him greatly.

He pulled out a bronze colored long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants along with his sage cloak with his mother's symbol on the hem of the collar.

He smiled and put on his new clothes and slipped on his new Nemean gloves. Smiling in excitement to get to use these in battle. He sealed his scroll into one of the 9 storage seals on his arm, the 9th one being that it was the only one empty. He turned to pet the peacock and filled its bowl with seed, hopefully enough to feed it then he saw a note in its beak.

"_Dear my Sochi,_

_Good luck on your mission Sochi, I will be watching you and will be ready to protect you at a moment's notice, I need to make up for the childhood I missed. You are my precious son and I will not let you be harmed._

_I have turned all your kunai and shuriken into celestial bronze but do not worry they can still conduct elemental chakra. I have also modified some items in your seals so they can kill monsters, I only needed to add celestial bronze to them except for that living sword of yours, that thing eats life force so it sort of ate the bronze so maybe it is changed?_

He chuckled at his mom's confusion. Samehada was indeed a strange sword.

_Also do not worry for the peacock, while you are gone it will be cared for. _

_Well good luck again and I love you so very much my darling Sochi._

_With Love,_

_Your Mother_"

He smiled at her letter and pet the bird again and proceeded to exit his cabin to see everyone looking at him in shock and awe…again. He sighed and ignored them closing the door behind him quickly so no one could see his mother's cabin. He didn't want anyone else to see its beauty.

He went to the fire pit and bowed 'Dear mother, I don't really know how to do this but I would appreciate some help getting around in this realm' he thinks as something hits him in the head. He opens his eyes glaring around, looking for who hit him until he sees a pair of keys on his lap.

He raises an eyebrow but pockets them, bound to be of help once he leaves camp. He heads towards the boarder and waves to Clarisse before she runs off to train.

He reaches the bottom of the hill and pulls out the keys and hits the button attached by a keychain. The ground breaks open to reveal a bronze Harley-Davidson, bronze helmet and a note. He opens to read it.

'_Dear Sochi,_

_I hope this helps you, I had my son build it for you. It won't run out of gas and it will hide you from others via the Mist. Also the keys will always return to your pocket and if damaged just resummons it and it will be repaired._

_In the side bags are money of this realm and golden drachmas. And for advice, I would go into Sage mode as Zeus bolt can give off massive amounts of energy so good luck Sochi!_

_Love,_

_Mom'_

He smiles and sits to meditate. Once he enters Sage mode he can feel various energies. Closest one was Dionysus.

He spread out the search by increasing the Nature chakra to feel a massive energy signature being carried by a power source close to Dionysus' power moving at high speeds towards the west. He puts a lock on it and gets on his bike and starts it up.

Whatever that power source was, it was the closest lead he had to the bolt. He drove off and kept Sage mode going.

**-Day Later-**

Naruto was driving until suddenly a massive beast hit his side. He corrected himself in midair and threw off his helmet, landing with a skid on the ground. He saw what hit him was a massive female lion, the same lioness his gauntlets were named after.

He summoned them and glared at the beast, waiting for it to attack first. The beast roared and pounced at him. He ducked and slid under it, landing a strong hit in the chest sending it up in the air.

He summoned an **Odama Rasengan** inside the gauntlets and launches the head at it. The attack drilled into its side, sending it flying up more with a pain filled roar.

Naruto summoned Chomei's wings and flew up at high speeds before creating an **Expanding Rasengan (AN: **super mini Rasengan the grows instantly to Odama or greater size**)** and shoving it in its mouth before making it grow to the size of an Odama one, killing it in a shower of golden dust.

He sent his mother a silent prayer as thanks for her knowledge ability for learning its weakness. He picked up the spoils to see a trench coat made of golden fur. He shrugged his shoulders, not really his style as he liked his Sage cloak better but he sealed it away anyways.

He re-summoned his bike and got back on it. He was disappointed that such a powerful beast wasn't more of a challenge but he shrugged it off and went back to driving.

**-2 Days later-**

The source had finally stopped and he immediately gunned towards it to see a Biker standing there glaring at him.

"What do you want kid" he says with a glare. Naruto could feel massive amounts of rage rolling off him and noticed his eyes were that of flames. He was Ares the god of war.

Naruto got off his bike "I'd like Zeus's bolt back that you have" he says creating a silent barrier around them to keep him from running.

Ares glares at him "You serious think you can hurt me kid?" he says drawing his sword. "I'm not giving the bolt or the helm back anytime soon, not until I get some war".

Naruto smirks going into his Bijuu cloak shocking Ares "I never said anything of a helm but I'll take that too and return it to Hades" he says understanding who's helm it was from looking at it as it sat on the handle bars of Ares's bike.

Ares glared at him and Naruto saw his eyes flash gold for a second. Right before Ares was about to strike 3 figures he identified as the Fates appeared before him and sent Ares away.

"Boy, you are messing with Fate" Clotho says glaring at him.

"You all don't decide who I am or what I do. Now why the hell did you stop me from getting the bolt back and clearing my name?" he asks as he could feel Ares many miles away and moving. He lowered the barrier as it was worthless now.

Atropos glares at him "Boy we are the Fates, just cause you are the son of Hera does not mean you are immune from us" she says as she stares him down but stopped in fear as his eyes changed to a rippling pattern.

The Fates knew those eyes from long ago. The only man that ever defied fate in any pantheon, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. He wasn't supposed to defeat the Juubi but he was able to and he died doing so.

"I will play along with you Fates this time but I will not be controlled" he says as he started to walk away. "I will follow Ares until it comes a time where Percy figures it out but I'm not letting the kid face him, he'd be murdered, even if he is being controlled" he says as he calls the bike to him and sets off.

Lachesis frowns at her sisters "Those eyes of his keep us from manipulating or even seeing his thread, this isn't good" she says as the others nod along.

"All we can hope is that the changes he brings aren't too bad" Clotho says as the others nod along.

**-Few Days Later-**

Naruto was annoyed. Percy, even though he was on a deadline had apparently taken every detour possible. He swore the boy was an idiot by the way he acted.

He currently was over camouflaged using Jiraiya's jutsu and floating above the scene in his cloaked form watching it unfold. Ares had just confessed to being controlled and stealing the bolt and helm, now it was his time to strike.

"**Heavenly Foot of Pain!**" he yells as he drops down on Ares with a falling axe kick in memory of his aunt.

Ares barely had any time to react before he was sent crashing across the beach and through the ground.

Naruto picked up the helm and tosses it up in the air for a Furie to grab it and then he tossed Percy the bolt and a marker "It's your quest you go deliver it but I would've found it beforehand if the Fates didn't stop me. Stupid old ladies" he says making the last part an angry mutter as Ares got up from the ground. "Now leave before Ares gets up and don't even think of fighting him, you can't equal him" he says making Percy frown before Annabeth and Grover drag him away.

Ares glares at him "Boy, you attacked me, meaning I can fight back" he says as he charges at him.

Naruto sighs as he activates his Rinnegan. He summons 2 chakra rods and dodges under the strike and stabs one rod through Ares's arm making him yell in pain.

Ares tried to kick him but Naruto stabbed the other rod through his foot.

Naruto stares Ares dead in the eyes and places his hand on the war god's forehead "**Human Path**" he says going through Ares's head to see memories of Ares being controlled by Kronos and how he was made to go steal the bolt.

He smiled as he sent a surge of chakra through the god making him pass out entirely. He pulled out the rods and eased them away. He quickly built a small fire and tossed Ares's sword in the fire and prayed to his mother to take him and the unconscious Ares to Olympus. Since he was still learning the **Hiraishin**.

Seconds later he was gone in a flash of gold.

**-Olympus-**

He looked around to see Hades with Percy and his group and the other gods looking at him and in shock of Ares's situation.

"So you are the boy of my wife" Zeus says glaring at the boy and frowning at the unconscious body of his son before he nods to Apollo to take him away which the sun god does in a quick flash.

Naruto nods but is more focused on his mother who was standing from her throne. Her hair billowing over her shoulders as she smiled at him and waved. "Yeah, she is my mom and I don't like being blamed for something I had no way of doing Zeus" he says as he glares at the god.

Hera glares at him too "Yes, husband. Why did you believe my son, who had been in his home world for 18 years could've possibly taken something that went missing some months ago?" she asks with venom lining her voice.

Zeus started sweating and looking to others to help but they offered him nothing. "Well he is your son. I thought you said you wouldn't cheat on me" he says making many face palm.

Hera glared "Oh like the millions of times you've done so to me?! Minato actually cared and was 100% loyal! And I made myself into a mortal but I do not regret having my Sochi for 1 second. He has done more than any hero of this realm could even imagine" she says getting everyone's attention.

"He defeated a Primordial and brought ever lasting peace to his realm. He bore a heavy burden at such a young age and became so pure and good as a result. He has achieved more than any hero here and he isn't pig headed like Hercules" she says making Zeus frown.

He was about to say something but the glare from Hera silenced him. He sighed "Fine, I was wrong to accuse the boy but he will stay out of trouble" he says as he flashes away signaling the end of the meeting.

The next second Hera immediately goes to hug her son. She may be regal and a queen but that didn't mean she was heartless. She loved Naruto dearly and in her eyes he was perfect.

She still loved her other sons. Zeus was the one that threw Hephaestus off all those years ago and even if Ares was a thug she still loved them though to a lesser extent of how much she loved Naruto.

He was her first and only ever demigod. He was a true hero and he was perfect.

Naruto smiled as he hugged his mother back "I missed you Mom. Thank you for everything you have given me" he says as she rubs his back.

"Oh Sochi you are welcome, I have to make up for not being there for you. Since you weren't in a quest I could help you more" she says as she kisses his cheek.

He smiled and rubbed his cheek embarrassed but happy. He was glad to have his mother back.

He looked around to see the various other gods and goddesses.

Athena looked like she was trying to figure him out but stopped to talk with her daughter.

Artemis paid him no mind as she flashed away.

Apollo had left to care for Ares.

Demeter muttered something about 6 months before flashing away.

Hephaestus paid him no mind either as he was more focused on his machines.

Dionysus sent him a subtle nod and went away.

Hermes just answered a call and walked away.

Poseidon sent him a thankful nod as he went to talk with his son.

The next goddess confused him a bit. It was Aphrodite but she wasn't making herself super beautified like she had in past according to the memories his mother gave him about the gods and goddesses.

She was had wavy light blonde hair and a mix between violet and indigo eyes. She had little to no make-up on her and she was wearing a modest cream colored dress.

The strange part was she seemed to be surrounded by mist as she looked to him and waved a bit to him.

"**Kit, that is her current form. She is hiding herself in the mist but illusions never work for you but I have a strange feeling she is allowing you to see it as well**" he says confused by the goddess.

The other Bijuu were also curious as Aphrodite smiled kindly at him before walking away but not before sending him a look that confused him a little bit but since he wasn't good at feeling positive emotions it confused him more so.

He looked to his mother but she seemed to not notice it.

"Mom do I really have to stay in camp? It really isn't my thing. Sure I did capture the flag and everything but I was kinda too much for it" he says with a frown.

Sure he liked the camp a bit but he was an 18 year old veteran of the 4th Ninja War. He felt his training was going to waste just sitting in camp.

Hera grew a thoughtful look "You could do some errands for me and stay here in Olympus to spend time with me" she says with a smile.

He smiles and nods "But isn't that against some rules?" he asks confused.

His mother gets a mischievous smile that reminded him of her Kushina aspect "Oh there are always ways around rules Sochi and I know just who can help us" she says as she holds his hand and leads him away.

**-Chapter End-**

The Aphrodite I am using is one I have seen in very few crossovers and Percy Jackson stories. She isn't a slut. She is the goddess of love and illusions. Because love makes you see things that aren't there in people so I'm adding that. I think it works XD

She had created brain children with others to keep up her fake persona. She isn't evil or anything just think of herself being a withdrawn and hidden about revealing herself as when she was created from the bits of Ouranos she was immediately pined after by everyone and she got freaked out and created her fake persona and has stuck with it.

She is still loves spreading love and creating her brain children. She still loves the people she creates them with but she is more saving herself for someone she will truly love and be able to be with forever.

Now I'm not saying she is the pairing choice just that she will confide in Naruto. But then again I might change my mind…I do that a lot XD

Also for Ares being so easy in this one and not the others is because in the others Naruto wanted to expose him to the council and he kinda wanted to test some stuff out. This one he just wanted to end it as he was annoyed from the Fates stopping him before.

He isn't invincible, he was just wanting the job done quickly so he made it get done.

Rate and review!

Until Next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Schedule Repeats! Same order and same week break at the end of the week**

**Son of the Queen**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto currently was following behind his mother as she led him through Olympus. She was excited over something as he followed her through numerous corridors.

This kept going until they ended up near a beautiful looking marble fountain. It was colored a deep sea green and dark blue with marble dolphins and seals spouting out water, creating a never ending rainbow.

Sitting on it was a woman that looked like his mother's age. She had long black hair that rippled out over her shoulders. Her hair was wavy and a dark luscious color. She had emerald green eyes that screamed authority but not in an oppressive way. She wore a dark blue dress with a silver trident in her hand.

"Ah Hera, you finally show. Let me guess your husband was being his usual self?" she asks with a smirk.

Hera frowns and nods "Yes he was but that is no surprise. Did you get the message before coming here?" she asks as she walks over to the woman.

Naruto was confused but chose to follow his mother.

She nodded "Yes I did and it sounds like a great idea since it allows you to stay with your child" she says smiling to Naruto. "Is this him? He looks so handsome" she says with a kind smile.

Hera nodded "Yes this is my son Naruto Uzumaki" she said holding her son's hand. "Naruto meet Amphitrite, Queen of the Sea and Goddess of fish, seals and springs" she says with a smile.

Naruto bows and smiles "Very nice to meet you but not to sound rude why are we here?" he asks confused.

Amphitrite chuckles "I understand the confusion but I am here to help you spend time with your mother and I want to meet the prince of Olympus as the other gods and goddess are calling you" she says with a smile as she stands and dusts off her dress.

Hera smiles and stands next to Amphitrite as she cleared her throat "I Amphitrite Queen of the Sea and Goddess of fish, seals and springs claim Naruto Uzumaki as my champion" she says as he is enveloped in a sea green aura "and my first order as his patron is for him to stay under Queen Hera as my representative and I give her use of him until I am of need of him" she says as her symbol, a fountain with a school of fish jumping from it appears over him with his mother's symbol as well.

"Uhhh what happened?" he asks confused. He knew of the champion system but was what she ordered even legal?

Amphitrite chuckled "Confusing but basically I let you spend time with your mother, I will have you do other things for me if I need it but for the most part your mother will send you on missions. I owed my friend and I would hate to see her not being able to spend time with her son" she said as she bowed to Hera and waved to him before flashing away.

Hera smiled and pulled him along "Now I get to show you the room in my temple I have for you" she said in an excited tone with a massive smile on her face. She had this planned out after she returned to the realm and she knew it would work as a champion had to listen to their patron and the Fates could defy it as long as it didn't endanger Olympus.

She was looking forward to all the time she missed with her son.

**-Hera's Temple-**

He smiled as he looked around his mother's temple. It looked even more beautiful than her cabin.

It was designed in similar fashion but there were a few differences. It was basically a house with the design of her cabin. The back yard was full of her animals and he even noticed his peacock she gave him as it had an orange ribbon around its neck as it trotted over to him.

He chuckled and pet the bird making it coo as its plumage flared open. He fed it some seed before looking around some more.

He could see blooming lotuses on the lake and smiled as he continued looking around.

He saw a spring in the back and he knew what that was. His mother's spring of purification that would revert her to a pure state.

He shuddered a bit as he didn't want to think of that as he went on to look around more.

His mom rushed off to ready his room, leaving him to explore. She told him to feel free to look around.

He saw photo album and smiled as it was full of photos of him varying from him as a baby to him in the middle a fight. 'She must've gotten some goddess or god to take the photos or something' he thought with a smile as his mother returned with a smile.

"This way Sochi, I got it all set up, right next to my private room" she said as she held his hand and led him off to his room.

It was styled like his old apartment but classier but in Greek style plus it was much larger than his small apartment. It was also colored in purple with some marble. It looked great in his opinion.

He smiled to his mother "I love it Mom" he said making her smile and hug him.

"We can have meals together and spend time and I can introduce you to some special people and help you train" she says excitedly. "We will have dinner but until then I sadly have tasks to do. Feel free to visit around Olympus, just don't go into any temples uninvited" she says as she kisses her son's cheek and walks away.

Naruto smiles, happy to be with his mother again when he hears a new voice in his head.

'_Please come to my temple_' a gentle nervous voice calls out as he gets the image of a temple with indigo color scheme and mist around it.

"**Must be that Aphrodite girl**" Kurama says as he allowed it to show. The voice held no ill intent so he decided to help it.

Naruto nods 'I'm curious about her as well, let's go introduce ourselves' he thinks with a smile.

**-Aphrodite's temple-**

He looked in confusion as he saw the temple surrounded in mist. It had hints of indigo as well as bronze. In his opinion it looked very classy and beautiful.

"**That mist isn't there by choice. Almost like its involuntarily doing it as a reflex. Trust me if you saw how this mist made it look your cringe. So much pink**" he says with a shudder.

Naruto nods and hesitantly walks inside. He wasn't cautious of Aphrodite he just didn't know the procedure for all of this.

He walked until he saw the same woman from before. Her hair was still blonde but he noticed it was more dirty blonde, the lighting of the throne room must have made it look different. Her indigo eyes still looked nervous and she was still surrounded with mist.

"T-Thank you for coming. I know this is weird but you are the only one that seems to see through my mist" she says with a frown as she looks at the mist around her.

"So why do you hide yourself in an illusion?" He asks confused. From his memories Aphrodite was supposed to be someone who flirted mercilessly but this Aphrodite seemed nothing like that. She seemed more nervous and timid.

She frowns "At first it was to keep people from making advances on me but when I got my domains it got out of control. Love and Illusions is not a good combo. Love makes people see things in others that isn't there. So now everyone sees a version of me they want and they kinda merged so everyone now sees the same illusion" she says as she sits down and motions for him to do the same.

He sits down and frowns "So now the real you is lost in an illusion. Luckily illusions never work on me" he said with a smile making her nod and blush slightly at his smile.

She nods "Yes and occasionally I would find a man that could somewhat see through the mist and I thought I might be able to be my real self with them. But then they always had the same illusion of us doing it. Don't get me wrong, I loved them and I felt love towards each person but it stopped after they conjured that illusion in their minds. I created brain children in memory of them but I've never actually done it. Though I do love my children as they are so sweet" she says with a sad smile.

He looks at her with a frown "I'm sorry Lady Aphrodite that is terrible. To never be seen as your true self and just as something you are not. Sadly I have experience in that field as the people of my village saw me as something that I truly was not but I can be here for you to talk to or guard you from people if you want" he said flashing her a kind smile.

Aphrodite smiled and nodded "I would really like that Naruto and please just call me Aphrodite. I hope to get to know you more. You seem really nice" she says with a warm smile that made him blush a bit.

He smiled back and stood up "Well talking with you was very nice Aphrodite, I hope to talk to you more but I wanna visit around Olympus a bit more before my mom calls me back for dinner" he says as she nods and stands.

"Well until next time" she says blushing slightly as she walks back into her temple.

Naruto smiled and exited her temple to look around more.

Olympus wasn't exactly what he was expecting. The gods and goddesses were very nice to him even if they kept bowing when he told them not to.

Olympus was like one big city with the throne room as main building as the temples of the Olympians circled around it.

He saw a small little café as he walked around and decided to try this nectar thing he heard about. He never had to use it yet but he heard it tasted great even if he couldn't drink much.

He smiled as the waitress came to him and nearly dropped her tray once she saw him. She had pointed ears and a tan complexion, darker than he had with long white hair and yellow eyes, she wore a long green dress with a darker green apron around her waist. He caught the tray and smiled "Watch out there, don't want you getting in trouble cause of me" he said as the nymph nodded, blushing darkly as she pulled out her notepad.

"Wh-What can I get you sir?" she asks as her hand shakes. She was taking the order of the Prince of Olympus, someone who took down Ares in a matter of seconds.

He smiled at her "No need to call me sir, just Naruto and I would like some nectar, I'm curious what it tastes like though I know I am just a demigod so I won't drink much. Give me a healthy serving please" he says flashing her his fox like smile.

She nods "C-Coming right up" she says as she rushes off to get his order.

He chuckled as he looked around and saw everyone else was looking at him in awe. It felt weird to be stared at like this. Normally it was people being wary of him since after the war they were afraid of him, now he was looked at like an idol.

He tried his best to ignore it as his waitress returned and promptly tripped, spilling nectar over his shirt.

She looked like she was about to cry "I-I'm so sorry! Please don't get angry" she says as tears build up in the corners of her eyes.

He chuckled and picked up the goblet that fell and used the towel attached to her apron "Relax, trust me this isn't the first time someone has tripped and spilled things on me. It was an accident so do not worry..." he says looking at her name tag "Calla, you didn't mean to spill" he says making her sniffle and nod.

"I'll go get you a new order and I'm sorry about your shirt" she says as she stands.

He shrugs it off and takes off his shirt making all the girls in the café drool.

They were mesmerized by his abs and muscles. Some were even drooling as he unsealed another shirt and put it on, resealing the dirtied one.

He never noticed the looks in their eyes as Calla blushed and rushed off, hiding her blush with her hands.

He waited patiently until Calla returned but carefully brought the second order as she set it down and bowed to him "I-I'm sorry that I spilled, please have this on the house" she says nervous.

He frowned and reached into his pocket to find some golden drachma and handed them to her "Please just take these, I don't want you getting in trouble" he says as she frowns.

She was about to decline it until he gave her a look that made her pocket the coins. She nodded "I h-hope you enjoy" she says before rushing off.

He chuckled and took a sip and instantly loved it. It tasted like Ichiraku's ramen. He smiled as he took a few more sips. He could feel its warming sensation as it healed his tired muscles. He wanted more but found that he drank it all.

He knew he couldn't have more without danger but he shrugged it off as he got up to leave and felt a strong chill down his spine. He turned around to see numerous nymphs and spirits behind him with scary looks on their faces.

He tensed up and instantly the rocket after him. His ninja reflexes saved him as he dodged them and bolted from the café.

Only thing going through his mind was "Is this how Sasuke felt with his fan girls?"

After evading a storm of girls he was able to reach his safe haven, his mother's temple. He smiled as he saw his mother cooking in the kitchen. "Need help mom?" he asks as she turns around and smiles at him.

"No just get cleaned up, running from nymphs can get you quite messy" she said with a smirk. Just because she was busy with her duties didn't mean she didn't see the café scene. She'd have to make it clear that her Sochi wasn't on the market for nymphs. He'd find her a good girl that would be loyal to him.

He chuckled "Fine, I'll get clean really quick" he said walking off to the hot springs his mother had in her temple.

He was always a fan of hot springs as they were easier than running a bath also it always felt good on his sore muscles that he got from running.

"**Definitely had an interesting day today didn't you Kit?**" Kurama says with a smirk. "**Met an interesting goddess, went around Olympus, tried nectar and got yourself some fan girls**" he says getting a huge smirk as he chuckled at Naruto's misfortune in the last part.

"**Hush Kurama**" Kokuo says with a frown "**Naru-chan would've been nearly raped if he didn't evade them. True he has techniques to hide and evade but that doesn't mean it was any less dangerous**" she says making Kurama huff and look away.

"**Well I like it that others have seen just how cute and hunky Naru-chan is**" Matatabi says until Kokuo glares at her and makes her hid behind Isobu who was sleeping.

He chuckled at the Bijuu as they argued a bit. He eased his way out of the hot spring. He could smell the food clearly from the springs.

He got into a change of clothes which consisted of dark sweat pants and an orange t-shirt. He wasn't planning to go anywhere so he'd relax a bit.

He smiled as he saw his mom setting the table "I would've sent clones to help you mom. I feel bad making you do everything" he said making her smile and rub his cheek.

"Naru-chan, I just got you back. I want to make our first meal together by myself. You grew up without me so I will be sure to make our first one perfect" she says with a caring smile.

He smiled at his mother and sat down at the table incredibly happy to be with his mom after so many years. "Sounds perfect mom".

The dinner was the best he ever had. His mother cooked the best ramen and a bunch of other great food he never tasted like steak and potatoes and a bunch of other foods he never tasted and he definitely liked them.

"Mom, I'm curious. People keep calling me the Prince of Olympus. Why is that?" he asks confused. True his mom was the Queen but saying he was the Prince of Olympus made it sound like he was next in line for the throne of king.

She frowned "I knew I should've made a decree to keep it hidden until I got you integrated in the culture more" she says as she sets her utensils down. "Naru-chan long ago, back when Olympus was just getting set up a prophecy came around that terrified Zeus who pushed me to never have a demigod. The prophecy stated a demigod child of mine would ascend to godhood and become the next king of Olympus" she says looking her son in the eyes.

"W-Wait, if that is true why hasn't Zeus tried to smite me" he says confused. From what he remembered Zeus would smite literally anything and everything that threatened his throne in the very slightest.

She sighs "Mostly because he can't as the Bijuu repel any tries and he fears if you die he will have nowhere safe from my wrath" she says flashing him a scary sweet smile. "Also doing so will mess with the prophecy making it so anyone could gain the right to the throne. I will get the full prophecy from Apollo as it has been many years since I heard it. But know that I do not regret having you for one second. I am proud of you and love you" she says stroking his cheek.

He smiled and went back to eating and enjoying the great food.

It was late at night and apparently his patron had some missions for him to do but he'd be able to spend time with his mother later so he didn't mind.

"Get some sleep, Amphitrite needs you early as she will explain everything more in the morning" she said as she kissed her son's cheek.

He smiled and nodded "Okay, love you mom. Night" he says as he walks to his room,

Hera smiles and waves to her son. Ever since he came back to her life she had spent less time with Zeus but she liked that. Her son made her realize how much of a jerk he is. It made her miss being with Minato as he was leagues above Zeus.

It was terrible that his soul was in the Shinto death realm or else she would pull some strings to return him to her. Then she remembered her son's eyes

She sighed as she went to bed. She was starting to rethink her choices.

**-Next Morning-**

Naruto stood in front of his mother's temple. He wore black cargo pants, sandals and a sleeveless orange muscle shirt with his Sage cloak over it.

He had everything sealed away so he was ready to go. He stretched in preparation as his mother set on a bench as they waited for Amphitrite.

A few seconds later the Queen of the sea arrived with a smile "Sorry to keep you waiting, my husband hasn't been too happy that I have a champion but he put up with it once I told him who it was" she says as Hera nods.

"I can understand having an annoying husband" she says as thunder booms in the distance but stops once she glares at the sky.

Naruto smiles and bows "So what mission do you have for me Lady Amphitrite?" he asks curious as he remembered that most patron quests were to retrieve items or defeat a powerful foe.

Amphitrite smiles "Well I need you to look into something in my realm. A beast is stirring in its prison and I fear it might break out. My husband is too prideful to admit it might be getting free" she says as he nods.

"So you want me to check the prison?" he asks getting a nod from Amphitrite. "Okay but you said your realm so you mean the sea? I can't really breathe underwater" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

She chuckles "Being my champion has many blessings. You can enter the sea and breathe under it as well as speak to fish and seals. Also water pressure won't harm you" she says with a smile. "My husband isn't the only one who can give those powers after all my father is one of the original ocean titans" she says as she hands him the key.

It was made of sea green coral with bits of dark blue on it. It resembled an ouroboros with the serpent eating its own tail with a set of 2 small wings. It was roughly the size of a chakram.

"You will need this to enter the area of the prison of the beast. I wish you luck my champion" she says with a smile as a portal appears behind him. "That will take you to where you need to start but you will have to follow the key's glow to get to the prison"

"Okay but what is the beast I have to visit as I can only really think of one beast in the ocean and I hope it isn't what I'm thinking of" he says as Amphitrite frowns as does his mother.

"I fear you are correct. It is the Kraken" she says getting a frown from Hera.

"Are you sure it is stirring? And what if it is? Do you think my son could handle it?" she asks with worry evident in her tone.

Amphitrite nods and straightens her dress "I know it is stirring as its prison is directly in my father's old house that I changed to a prison with the help of my husband and Hephaestus but nothing can hold it for very long. All I am asking for is if it is breaking the restrains, I doubt it will get free. Once you inspect it all break this and it will return you to me so you can give me your report" she says handing him a black pearl.

He nods and seals the pearl away and looks to his mother "Wish me luck" he says as he walks through the portal.

Hera looks to Amphitrite "I do hope you are wrong this time but I fear you are not. You wouldn't do this unless you were absolutely sure" she says making Amphitrite frown.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong" she says as she creates an image of Naruto and his travels.

**-Naruto-**

He sighs as he overlooks the Pacific Ocean. The serpent in his hand started to glow as it unraveled and wrapped around his arm and moved its head as if to direct him.

He decided to get this over with quickly as he descended into the waters. He was a little apprehensive but he trusted his mother's friend as he made his way into the water. He was in awe at the colors and the fishes swimming around him.

"_You are Milady's champion and the Prince of Olympus we heard about?_" one seal spoke out as it swam around him.

He nodded "Yes, she made me her champion so I could spend time with my mother in Olympus. Do you know where the prison to the Kraken is?" he asks as the seal frowns and shakes it's head. "Well don't worry the key will show me the way. Just have to worry about when I get there" he said as he made his west.

The seal decided to tag along as did numerous fish and some dolphins but he was focused on his task.

After a couple hours he finally made it to the prison. It looked like a huge manor made of sea stone and coral. Moss was growing all over it and it seemed to be falling apart.

"I really don't like the look of this" he said as the hoard of sea creatures that were following him swam off.

He walked up to it and placed the ouroboros in the indent on the front door, allowing it to open.

He made is way inside and frowned as he saw the Kraken. It was nearly as big as Gyuki. It had grey skin and numerous tentacles along with 2 huge arms chained up by chains made of gold and bronze.

He could see the chains were breaking under the pressure of the Kraken's struggles. He could see the beast's eyes were pure gold.

That meant that the Titan that messed with Ares also is messing with the Kraken. He was about to unseal the pearl when what he dreaded happened.

The Kraken's chains broke letting the Kraken free as it charged at him.

He cursed his luck as he leapt over the beast as it crashed into the wall and yelled in rage. He knew that this would happen.

He took a deep breath as he activated his Rinnegan "Gyuki, I'm gonna need some help here" he said as Gyuki nodded synched up with him.

**-Hera and Amphitrite-**

Hera frowned as she looked to Amphitrite "I had a dreadful feeling this would've happened. Father is pulling out all the stops" she said with a frown as Amphitrite nodded.

"I am so sorry. I thought they were just weakened a bit, not to a point where it would be freed. We need to send help" she says worried.

Hera sighed "Leave it to my son. He can handle himself against it, just don't expect the prison to stand after their fight" she says looking back to the fight with her son and the Kraken as she decided to broadcast it to all of Olympus.

She had faith that her Sochi could defeat the Kraken with ease but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him. She just got him back, she didn't want him to go away.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto groaned as he transformed into Gyuki and roared '**Let's get this done quickly Naruto, we aren't use to transforming so we can't handle it for too long**' he hears Gyuki say in his head as he nods and charges the Kraken.

The Kraken roars and charges only to get hit by Gyuki's strong fist, making it go through the wall and out into the sea.

The Kraken was unfazed as it got up and charged again.

Naruto ran his hands through the hand seals "**Ink Style: Great Diversion**" he yells spewing a huge cloud of chakra enhanced ink. Naruto sends lighting chakra through the ink cloud, zapping the Kraken with the electricity of a lightning bolt.

The Kraken roars in pain as it burst out of the ink cloud and tackled him through the house again.

Naruto groaned as he hit the Kraken numerous times with and ran him through with his horns, tossing the Kraken away.

The Kraken was still in a state of rage as he threw him away. "Ready Gyuki? We need a **Bijuudama**" he says as the Bijuu nods and helps him along.

The black and translucent orbs start to gather in front of Gyuki's mouth as it grew more and more until it was at full size.

The Kraken got up and was about to charge.

"Now! **Bijuudama!**" they yell firing the **Bijuudama **directly into the Kraken's face, exploding it and turning it to golden dust. All that was left behind was a large skull made of dark purple gem stones. The teeth were sharp and needlelike as there were rows upon rows of them. The skull was long and had huge indents for the eyes.

He eased out of the transformation and sealed away the skull after it seemed to shrink down, most likely from his mother's help.

He sighed and unsealed the pearl, crushing it under his foot and disappearing is a swirl of black water.

**-Olympus- (While Naruto was fighting the Kraken)**

Zeus frowned as his wife apparently decided to air a battle with her new son.

He had called a meeting because his wife threatened him to, even Hades was invited. The boy was taking on the Kraken.

Amphitrite frowned at her husband "I told you it was getting free but you didn't believe me so I had to send my champion to check" she says making Poseidon grumble and shrink in his throne.

"The boy is going to die" Zeus says with a frown making Hera glare at him "What? He will, even if he defeated Ares the Kraken was only defeated by Poseidon and he barely got it under wraps then and he was in his domain" he said with a frown.

Hades frowned "If he dies I'm not letting him come back to life. And if he actually defeats the Kraken I should be able to lock it up since in death it has no power" he says making Hera nod to him.

Aphrodite frowned behind her mist and became worried for her new friend and her possible crush. She just met someone who wasn't affected by her mist, she didn't want to lose him.

Hera smirked "Oh he has many abilities that will make the Kraken easy prey. Just watch" she says as it continues to play as Naruto transforms.

"That my dear husband is the form of the 8 tailed beast Gyuki. One of his forms and oh would you look at that. The Kraken is defeated. Told you my son could handle it" she says as he son reappears in the throne room.

He looks confused why he was there but bows to Amphitrite "Lady Amphitrite, when I got there it was under the control of you-know-who with golden eyes. It then burst out once I got there. I had no choice but to kill it. It left behind a skull that I sealed away. Do you need it?" he asks her.

Amphitrite nods "It is fine, it is your spoils. I thank you for helping my domain. You are free to return to Lady Hera as my representative" she says making Zeus frown.

"He cannot stay with Hera! We are not allowed to raise our kids" he says making Hera glare.

"Not so fast idiot husband of mine. I am not raising him as he is 18 and he is under his patron's orders as well as I am just helping him. If I was trying to lead him down a path or train him directly then it would be illegal but as I am not you can doing nothing about it" she says making Zeus fume in anger and flash away.

Poseidon frowned. He wasn't against the kid but he wasn't fond of him being his wife's champion or the fact he killed the Kraken when he could not.

Hades whistled in awe "Nice going kid. I like your style and the fact you piss off Zeus so much. Keep it up and I feel you'd be great" he says as he smirks at Naruto and flashes away.

Hera smiles at her son "I'm sorry that you had to fight it but you did a great job Sochi. Now we can head back and relax" she says with a warm smile.

Naruto nodded and smiled to her and looked to Aphrodite who blushed and waved him getting a subtle wave back.

He had a feeling he was going to like it here.

**-Chapter End-**

Yup Naruto is now the champion of Amphitrite! I've never seen it done and I like it. Plus it is a loophole around the no spending time with the godly parent.

Aphrodite was explained more and she will spend more time with Naruto in the future. As she has a crush on him since he can see her as she truly is.

I added the café scene as a cute little funny moment. I'll try to add more in later chapters XD

Also he fought the Kraken. I've seen it once but he never used Beast Transformation to defeat it. Naruto can use the Beast forms but not for very long. The Kraken was trouble for Poseidon but Gyuki at full power is much stronger as there are fractions of Primordials.

Until next time!

Rate and review!


	4. Chapter 4

For the person wondering how Aphrodite has her illusions. Think of it like this. Love makes you see things in others that aren't nessacarily there. Also her illusions work on everyone so who's to say Eros isn't a brain child like thing..Oh! Wait that's me who has to say! Well, read and figure it out XD

**Son of the Queen**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto smiled as he sat in Aphrodite's temple. Over the few months he had spent time with the timid Love Goddess. He enjoyed being there for the Love Goddess. He could see that she enjoyed their time as well.

"So I'm curious if you are a virgin what about Eros?" he asked as he could see the 'Cupid' staring at him from his hiding spot. Luckily he had a Genjutsu to hide their words from the cherub.

She twiddled her fingers "Well Ares was being really effected by my mist and nearly forced himself on me so I gave him a heavy dose of it and ended up creating a godly brain child since it was similar to what happens with the males that I thought could see through the mist on accident. Eros is nice but I still want a real child on of these days" she says getting a blush on her face.

"Well there is always hope that someone else can see through the mist" he said with a smile making Aphrodite sweat drop.

She already knew he was somewhat dense to females and flirting. She sighed and chuckled, she liked his denseness, it was cute and made her calm enough to open up to him without fear of him taking it wrong until she got enough confidence to be bold with him and tell him her feelings.

For now she would just enjoy his company as someone to talk to. She frowned as she saw Eros run off, most likely to tell Ares of the situation.

"Naruto I think it is time you should leave. Eros went to tell Ares and I don't want you to hurt him anymore and please don't tell anyone of my real form, I don't want others to know yet until I can figure something out" she says as he nods.

"Okay. Until next time Aphrodite-chan" he said with a short bow with a warm smile.

She nodded and blushed as she got her mist ready to keep Ares busy as she focused on her domain.

She felt it was going to be a hectic day and not just for her.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto currently found himself standing in his patron's throne room with Poseidon staring down at him.

Not cause he didn't like him, just wary considering he killed the Kraken. He was not paranoid like his brother, just curious to what else this demigod was hiding in terms of powers.

"So why have I been called here Lady Amphitrite?" He asks as he bows to her in respect. His mom had been teaching him manners concerning the gods and goddesses. He wasn't disrespectful but she wanted to make sure.

"My Husband's demigod" she says demigod with spite in her tone "is leaving for the Sea of Monsters and he asked me if you could shadow the quest for the Golden Fleece" she says as she glares at Poseidon.

"Hmm isn't that the thing that boosts nature?" He said scratching the back of his head.

She nods "Yes it was made of Zeus's golden sheep and blessed with Nature. Being a sage should make it easy for you to find" she says as he nods. "And if I get a good look and feel of it I might be able to make my own" he said with a big grin.

Amphitrite smirked. She knew that he could possibly do that hence giving him a better connection to Nature. She knew Hera would like it since she was all for making sure her Sochi could defend himself.

Poseidon frowned and was about to say something until his wife's glare silenced him. She still hasn't gotten over the fact he cheated on her and broke his oath.

"I'll do it" He said with his classic fox smile. "When do they leave and can I have a map?" He asked his patron.

She clapped her hands, summoning an old looking book and smiled "Here is the map but be careful as once you are in there no gods or goddesses can reach you. You can leave tomorrow. Just be careful and only act when they need it. I would like it if you kept hidden as getting involved in quests isn't smiled upon" she says as she looks at her husband. "Even though yours forced his way on this quest" she says making him slouch in his throne.

Naruto nodded and accepted the book "Thank you Lady Amphitrite, hopefully nothing goes wrong but I'll gather my stuff" he said as his patron nodded and flashed her champion away with 2 pearls, one white and one black with a note along with it.

"Must you send you champion? I'm sure my son can handle it" he says making her scoff.

"My champion is much more skilled than your _son_. Plus he defeated the Kraken, I'm pretty sure he can handle anything in the Sea" she says as she stands up and straightens her dress before leaving the throne room.

**-Hera's Temple-**

His mother was fussing over him "Be sure to use the feathers if you need my help. Since you aren't on a quest I can help you as much as I need" she says with a smile.

The feathers were from her first and most sacred peacock. With them she would transport others and bring things home, essentially her blessing in movement form.

He nodded "I know mom, Amphitrite gave me pearls to get me to the Sea and return home so if anything I'll use the feathers to save anyone I find. You did say Circe's island is out there, some might be trapped there" he said as he strapped his scroll to his waist.

His mom nodded but stroked his cheek "Fine, but be safe" she says as he nods and kisses her cheek before stepping on the white pearl making him disappear in a swirl of water.

**-Sea of Monsters-**

Naruto sighed as he stood atop the water as he could see an old era boat making its way across the sea. He hid himself with Jiraiya's invisibility jutsu.

He opened his book which was original Iliad written by Homer. It was kept in great condition from Athena's blessing. Apparently it was completely accurate and Athena made him draw a map in the back of the book.

He saw a blue dot moving on the map and an orange one as well. The blue was Percy he guessed as he was the orange one of course. He traced his finger along as he saw a gold dot for the Fleece. He wanted to go there but he knew he should keep his focus on the quest group.

He sighed and sealed up the book and shifted his form into Gyuki again. True he had Isobu to use as well but Gyuki could at least move easier on land and he could hold Gyuki easier than Isobu as Isobu mostly enjoyed sleeping and being at peace.

He swam his way through the water and watched as they made their way to Charybdis and Scylla.

He could see Charybdis under the water as it started sucking in water to try and pull them in. He shot his way towards Charybdis and hit the beast full force as he popped out from under the water and wrapped Charybdis in his tentacles.

"**Get going kids!**" he said as he shot a ball of ink at Scylla momentarily blinding her.

The group was in shock at the massive bull octopus hybrid that appeared from nowhere and help them. "You heard the thing! Keep going!" he heard Clarisse yell as the boat kept driving but he could see it was damaged and wouldn't be floating much longer.

He could see some hippocampi following the boat, most likely Poseidon messing with the quest. It seemed no one really followed the rules.

He sighed as he saw Scylla attack the boat but he couldn't really stop the both of them all that well. He knocked out Charybdis as he heard the boat explode as 2 safety boats made their way away from the explosion as some hippocampi picked up a Cyclops underwater.

He shook his head as he swam through the water. 'I should probably follow Percy' he thought as he followed the black haired boy's boat as the two boats moved in two different directions since the blast force directed them.

As he swam he saw they were nearing Circe's island. He knew Circe had a habit of trapping males in her resort so hopefully the boy didn't get trapped or anything.

He waited in the water near the resort and gathered nature energy to keep the beast form stable. He was able to use most of the forms easily but the higher tails took more energy to keep it stable, nature chakra heled the most and since he was near the Fleece it was much faster to achieve Sage mode.

He frowned as he heard yells of outrage as a massive boat left the dock with Percy and Annabeth on it. He could hear someone talking on the dock.

"Those damn children stole my ship!" the man yells. "Whatever, we can still have some fun with the girls here" he said in a disgusting tone.

Naruto decided he wasn't having any of this. He wrapped the man and several others in his tentacles and lifted them up. "**Sorry I can't let you do that**" he said as the pirates from the looks of it cowered before him.

"Kraken!" one yells until he drops him on his head, knocking him out.

"**No I am not the Kraken though I did kill it. I am an Ushi-oni and I am here to stop you from pillaging this resort**" he says as the leader smirks.

"Too late you vile beast, my men are already at it" he says as Naruto stares down the leader.

"**Then I better get started on ridding these pests**" he says as he launches the leader and the men into the sky at high speed, ensuring when they landed they would die.

He felt a little bad killing these men but they were pirates and rolling off waves of negative emotions. He made his way to the island and eased back into his normal form as he summoned clones.

"Go get rid of the pirates, any girls you find use the feathers to send them somewhere safe" he says as the clones nod and burst off.

He sighed, he knew he was wasting time but leaving these girls to suffer wasn't a good idea.

He noticed a group of pirates surrounding 2 girls. They looked almost alike except one was much taller than the other. They both had dark brown hair, dark eyes and a deep tan colored skin. They looked Puerto Rican.

He made his way in front of them as he extended a hand "**Shinra Tensei**" he spoke out sending the pirates crashing through the walls. He turns to the girls and smiles "It is okay girls, they are gone" he says as the one wielding the sword levels it to his throat.

"Who are you!? Why should we trust you!?" she says in a shaky tone.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of Juno. I was sent here to follow a quest when I noticed the pirates and I couldn't just let you all fend for yourselves" he said as his mother's symbol appeared above him making the two calm down and lower their sword. He had no idea why he said Juno, felt like someone changed his words. He knew of the Roman halves from his mother's blessing but he guessed the two in front of him were Roman demigods.

"Well what can you do? We can't get off the island" she said as she held her sister close to her.

"I can give you my mother's blessing to take you to where you need to go. After that it is up to you" he said as he took out two peacock feathers. "But first what are your names?" he says with a smile.

"I am Hylla Ramirez-Arellano and this is my sister Reyna. Are you sure Lady Juno will take us where we need to go?" she asks as he hands her and Reyna feathers.

"Trust in my mother, she's very nice" he said as he nodded to them. "If we ever meet again may it be in better terms" he says with a smile.

"Thank you" he hears the shorter one, Reyna say in a timid but firm voice.

He nodded and smiled "You are welcome. I wouldn't want anyone to go through what the pirates would have done if they would have captured you" he said as the disappeared in a swirl of colorful feathers.

He rubbed his temples as he gained the memories of his clones. He needed to get this stupid quest over with, he really wanted to get home to relax and maybe talk with Aphrodite-chan some more, if only Ares wasn't always bugging her and threatening him whenever he found him in Aphrodite's temple.

True he could just whoop the War god but Aphrodite didn't want any trouble and strangely didn't want him to be hurt. Even though she knew he could handle Ares. He chalked it up to her just being worried for him in general.

He shook the thoughts of the love goddess out of his head as he unsealed the book and flipped to the map to see Percy was already nearly at the island and a new red dot on the island. He guessed red meant Clarisse.

He quickly resealed the book and deciding he needed to really rush he went into another form.

His body grew dark blue-ish grey as his eyes became orange. He grew an armor like visor over his eyes as a spike grew from his head as well. His shoulders became large spikes as he grew 6 arms and other parts on his back. His body became slim as 6 spikes and 1 tail grew from it as the spikes became wings and he flew into the air.

'How are you holding up Chomei?' he asks as he flies quickly to the island.

"**I'm fine Naru-chan. You synched with me greatly so no worries**" she says as she 'smiles' from having Naru-chan choose her form.

They quickly made it to the island under the guise of a Genjutsu as he could see Percy fighting with a large Cyclops. He released Chomei's form but kept 2 wings as he made his way to the Fleece.

He saw the Fleece hanging on a tree surrounded by sheep. He saw his the sheep staring at him with piranha like teeth as they tried to nip at him as he floated in the air with Chomei's wings.

He released a large amount of KI at the sheep making them run for their lives.

He landed and chuckled at the terrified sheep and put his hand on the Fleece and instantly recoiled as he was already in Sage mode and nearly got to overload levels. He very quickly dispelled the energy and checked himself for warts.

"**You are fine Naru-dear**" he heard Kokuo say calming his worries. "**We analyzed it so no worries, we can create one with enough energy as long as you do it in Sage mode**" she said as Kurama groaned.

"**I still say the Toad's energy is vile and stupid. Just use ours for Kami's sake**" he says getting a smack from Saiken and others making him grumble and lay down.

He chuckled as he used Jiraiya's invisible jutsu and floated back up the Chomei's wings so he could watch over the group.

He didn't want to get involved unless they desperately needed, he wasn't one to coddle people. At least not now, maybe it was an aspect his mother gave him.

He watched as Percy left the Cyclops and escaped the island with the Fleece, not before Naruto went into Sage mode using it again.

Once the kids were gone he saw the blind Cyclops yelling to itself. He really liked this island, very peaceful and he knew the sheep wouldn't bother him.

He unseals Kubikiribocho and made his way to the Cyclops. He knew the beast was harmless as he was blind but he'd rather not let it stay on the island considering what he had planned for the island.

He jumped up and sliced its head off and resealed the blade as the Cyclops turned to dust.

He placed a feather on the island "I claim this island for Lady Hera and Lady Amphitrite, may their blessing connect them to this land" he says as their symbols burnt into the ground. He smiled and unsealed the book.

He could see Percy and the group exiting the Sea making him sigh and reseal the book as he unsealed the black pearl.

He put it under his foot and stomped on it, flashing him away in a swirl of salt water.

**-Amphitrite-**

Amphitrite was very happy with her champion. She heard from Hera that he saved numerous girls after Circe's island was ravaged by pirates, luckily no girls were deflowered. He also claimed an island under her name in the Sea of Monsters as well as Hera, giving them access to the Sea, something no other God or Goddess had.

She smiled as Naruto appeared in her throne room "Thank you Naruto. You did a great job. I would love to see your finished fleece once it's done" she says as Poseidon frowns.

"You killed my son" he said with a frown.

"Yes your son that was blind and a nuisance. If anything he cleared up the Sea of Monsters and made it so we can return there to clear it up more or use it as a safe haven" she says as she ignores her husband. "You did great Naruto, Hera has been anxiously waiting your return, I can send you back" she says with a smile as he nods.

"Thank you Lady Amphitrite" he says as he flashes away before seeing Amphitrite glare at Poseidon.

**-Hera's temple-**

The second he arrived at his mother's temple he was hit by a hug from his mother. "Are you okay? I felt you use the feathers and mark the island. You are such a good Sochi" she says as she pets his head.

He chuckles "I am fine mom. Yes I did use the feathers to save some girls who were staying at Circe's island before Poseidon's son destroyed it. Though I noticed they were Roman since I feel you made me call you by your Roman name" he says as she frowns and nods.

"Yes, they were children of a Roman goddess, I'm glad my blessing kicked in and changed my name for you" she says as she pats his cheek.

He smiled "Oh yeah, I have something to give you, meet me outside" he said as he rushed off.

Hera giggled and followed after her son, walking peacefully as she smiled. She was truly thankful that she was able to spend time with him. She was so proud of him and was thankful for having him every moment she was with him.

She exited the temple to see her son meditating in the middle of her clearing. She saw he was in his Sage mode as he opened his eyes to reveal his toad eyes. She smiled "So what is it you wanted to show me?" she asked as her birds surrounded him.

He chuckled and pet the birds as his eyes changed into the Rinnegan but the small pupils turned into a very thin horizontal line as his Rinnegan went from steely purple to a golden color. "I wanted to show you this". He held out his hands and focused on how the Fleece felt and how its energy was according to the Bijuu. If the Sage could create his powerful tools with his eyes then he could create a Fleece. "**Creation of All Things**" he whispered out as golden threads appeared in the air in front of his hands.

He sent his Nature chakra through it as slowly the Fleece formed, only his was larger. It was basically the length of his Sage cloak.

Hera watched in awe as her son created something Zeus made with much difficulty but he was doing it like it was nothing.

He stood and grabbed it as he turned to his mother and smiled "One Fleece for your temple mom, we can keep it here and I'll bring it when I am doing missions that might need Sage mode.

Hera smiles and rubs her Sochi's arm "You are so amazing Sochi. Relax for a bit, I have something planned but it can wait so you can train in more jutsus and your Rinnegan paths" she says as he nods.

She kissed his forehead as she laid the Fleece against her cherry blossom tree "I am sorry but I need to do my duties. I will be back for dinner, hope your training goes well Sochi" she says as she walked back into the temple.

He groaned and sat down near the newly made Fleece and unsealed the elemental jutsu scrolls that his mother and Tsunade packed away in his scroll when he left. He also unsealed some scrolls he found on the Rinnegan after he sneaked into Amegakure sometime after the war.

He sighed as he unrolled them and summoned clones, ready to get started.

**Hera**

Hera frowned as she was deciding what to do. She was contemplating whether or not she should have her Sochi visit Camp Jupiter. She wanted him to gain their trust as when she was pregnant something unheard of happened.

Naruto had gathered both her Roman and Greek aspects making him a son of Rome and Greece. She kept this secret ask Zeus would have a massive fit but once he was claimed by her Roman aspect he would be protected from Jupiter by the prophecy.

If she was to introduce her son to the Romans, she was going to do something big to make sure no one messes with him, something like naming him Pontifex Maximus. Since she was the patron of Rome they wouldn't dare question her declaration.

She knew he fit the role and he wasn't one to let it get to his head. He never seemed to brag about defeating the Kraken, treating it as nothing big. Even when others brought it up he waved it away. He also had 9 entities in his head that would keep him level headed and not egotistical.

She'd have to get it all set up but she felt it would all work out as long as she planned it all out beforehand.

**Naruto**

He sighed as he rubbed his temples from memory feedback. It didn't hurt him, more like annoyed him. At least he had more elements in his repertoire and he had a better understanding of his eyes. Not a full mastery but could access the basics of each path.

He wanted to go spend more time with Aphrodite but felt he should wait as Eros had alerted Ares and he didn't want to put her in a tough place by causing a fight.

He wanted to spend more time with her. He felt warm around her, he was a bit confused by it but the Bijuu wouldn't tell him what that feeling was. They kept saying he had to figure it out as they couldn't answer everything for him.

It really annoyed him.

He sighed and went inside the temple to rest before dinner, he really needed it after the action filled day he had.

**-Chapter End-**

Okay so I made him tail the quest as I felt he should have the Fleece or something like it. Plus it gave me the opportunity to send Reyna and Hylla where they need to go.

Plus I got to use Chomei's form as well as Gyuki's some more.

He is dense when it comes to Aphrodite as usual and his feelings towards her as he has never felt like this before towards anyone really. (Not counting Sakura as she was a childish crush in my mind)

Also yes he will be visiting Camp Jupiter and become someone very important. Also just so you all know, I **HATE **Octavian, he is an evil asshole that reminds me too much of Danzo for my liking.

So he will be dealt with when the time arises aka Heroes of Olympus stuffs.

Rate and review

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

For the centurions since not much is known about them besides Dakota, Michael and Leila (though she is very little known) I am kind of building them from scratch so sorry if it seems weird

Also be sure to visit my profile and vote on the poll. I need the feedback ^^

**Son of the Queen**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto was rubbing his temples as his mother just told him something very confusing. "So while I was a baby inside of you I drew in not only your Greek half but your Roman half?" he asked confused.

Hera nods and frowns "This is unheard of but yes. You are the son of me and Juno" she said as she tapped her son's forehead making him wince.

"Ow memory feedback" he said as he looked to her. "What did you do?" he asked confused as to why he felt differently.

"I unlocked you Roman half and the blessings of Juno. Also I gave you knowledge of the Roman side and their camp" she says as he nods.

"So what do I get from your Juno side?" he asked as he was filtering through the new knowledge in his head.

"I do not know for sure. You should have even more strength, so that nothing will match you in strength, obedience from others and the knowledge of the Roman half of things" she says as she rubs his back. "The reason I brought this up is because I need you to help lead the Roman camp" she says making him frown.

"Is the Roman camp in trouble?" he asked confused. He knew his mother always had reasons for everything he did but that didn't mean he wasn't curious about it.

"They are doing good last I heard but they need a solid leader. They have one praetor and an open spot for the second and a dark legacy of Apollo is trying to get in the seat" she said with a frown. "Which is why I want you to be there, so you can help them be united and stronger" she said with a smile.

"But won't Zeus get angry at this?" he asked. He had met the man numerous times since living with his mother and the man did like him.

She shook her head "No as currently Amphitrite and I are the only ones with control over our Roman sides and that can fuse the memories of the two sides" she said with a smile.

"How? Aren't they supposed to be like separate personalities?" he said rubbing his temples. All this dual side personalities talk was giving him a headache.

She frowned "Yes but because we accepted our other sides while everyone else struggles against them" she says as she rubs her son's back. "I know this is confusing but I know you can do this. You brought peace to a war torn nation and I know you can do this. You won't be there all the time and you can use your **Hiraishin** to come home" she said as he nodded.

"Fine, just let me pack my things then I can leave for the camp with you" he said as she smiled and patted his cheek.

He went off and Hera smiled softly. She knew her son would be great in Camp Jupiter, she just hoped everything went smoothly. Knowing her son, he'd be fine.

Naruto sighed as he had his clones get everything together while he visited Aphrodite. "Dite-chan?" he asked as he looked around.

"Over here Naruto" he heard her call out from behind her temple. He made his way around to see her in her garden tending to her violets and roses. She smiled at him and waved "How are you today Naruto?" she asked with a warm smile.

He waved at her "I'm good but I'm going to be gone for a while. Mom wants to send me on a mission for a while so I won't be able to visit as often" he said with a frown.

Aphrodite frowned and set down her watering can "Well I hope you have luck on your mission" she says flashing him a sad smile.

He frowned until he unsealed a **Hiraishin **marker "I can always visit whenever you want Dite-chan. It's a marker that will let me teleport to it. Just stab it down when you need me" he said making her smile before she hugged him close to her.

"Thank you Naruto, this means a lot to me" she says as he hugs her back.

"I said I'd be here for you and the marker lets me keep my promise" he said as she nodded and blushed a bit before she steeled her nerves and kissed Naruto on the cheek making him blush as well.

"I think you should return to Hera" she said as she hid her burning cheeks with her hair.

He nodded "Okay, see you later Dite-chan" he said as he blushed and went off to join his mom again.

**-Camp Jupiter-**

He stood at the gates of the impressive looking camp. It looked more impressive than the Greek Camp Half-Blood. Also from his memories they trained the Romans much more than the Greeks did.

He had noticed he gained black streaks in his hair making it look a little strange but strangely he made it work. The black seemed to make the bronze and gold of his hair stand out more.

He looked to his mother. Her hair changed from brown to a sleek black. Her eyes were still brown but they gave off a more authoritative aura to them. She wore a dark blue dress with a coat made of goat skin which was hung over her shoulders. She held a staff with a lotus on top of it.

She let out a small smile at him "Are you ready my son?" she asked as he nodded. She nodded and waved her hand across the gate making it fly open as she walked in with Naruto behind her.

"Romans! Gather on the pavilion!" she yelled as she could see the Romans nearest to the gat staring at her in shock but bowed a second later. She paid them no mind as she continued to make her way through the camp.

Her eyes then landed on the praetor. He had short cut blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He had a scar on the right side of his face on his lips. He wore a purple toga and displayed his SPQR that showed his years of service and an eagle to show his heritage. He was the son of Jupiter.

"Lady Juno to what do we owe this honor" he said as the rest of the active legions entered the pavilion and bowed to her as well.

"Rise Jason Grace and fellow Romans, I am here to introduce someone to Camp Jupiter" she says as she motions for her son to join him.

Naruto smiles and nods to the Romans as he stood tall.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, he comes from a different realm where he recently defeated a Primordial and made friends with the fractions of it after he split it apart" she said making everyone stare at him in awe and shock.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and got a nervous smile.

"I came across the realm when I split myself into a mortal aspect to get away from my husband" she says making Jason look nervously at the ground. "Then something I thought would never happen happened. I gave birth to a son. Now normally he wouldn't gain any of my godly blood since I was mortal but he did something unheard of. He drew in my godly aspect and was born as my demigod" she says making everyone gasp from making the connection.

"This is my son Naruto Uzumaki and champion of Salacia and here to help train you all and help when he isn't on missions from Salacia" she says as hers and Salacia's symbol burns on his bicep.

The Romans cheered. Anyone who could defeat a Primordial was someone they would welcome to train them with open arms.

"I have also decided to have him fill a long since unused position" she says getting confused looks from the Romans. "My son needs experience being a leader more than he has had so far so that is why I am naming him Pontifex Maximus!" she says as everyone stares at the new man in shock.

"Are you sure Lady Juno? That title is normally only given out in times of war" Jason said in a nervous tone.

Hera nodded "My son brought peace to a realm where wars and fighting was a common thing, more so than here. He drew in my godly half and tamed a primordial, and survived everything" she said as Jason nodded.

"Well I as well as everyone else here welcome Naruto Uzumaki to New Rome!" he yells as everyone cheers.

Naruto was never good around crowds but everyone here felt very nice until he felt a spike of anger and bitterness.

He turned around to see a skinny kid with blond hair, crazed blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a white toga over a blue shirt and blue jeans. He had a dagger and a teddy bear in hand and he could see the boy was glaring at him until the boy noticed he noticed it and stormed off.

Naruto would have to ask about that boy. He seemed dark and a very tiny bit like Danzo. '_He is the dark legacy I was talking about. Be wary around him_' he heard his mother speak in his mind as he turned to her.

She nodded and turned to the Romans "I hope you all grow and my son helps make Rome grow to an even greater glory!" she yells as she flashes off but not before smiling to her son as he waves to her.

He smiled as he turned to the Romans and Jason "So, how about someone shows me around this huge place" he said with a smile making many of the girls blush and try and be the one to do it but Jason beat them to it.

"Come along Lord Naruto. I can show you around New Rome.

**~Time Skip~**

Naruto was impressed by New Rome and Camp Jupiter. The way the let them live in the large city inside camp was amazing. It led to less deaths and legacies via creating families.

He loved the family aspect of it all.

He was a bit taken aback by the spirits but he remembered he had his Rinnegan to help him defend against ghosts.

He looked around New Rome as Jason led him to the Senate House. The weird armless statue god Terminus tried to get his weapons but joke was on him that all of his were sealed away in the storage scroll that he let him take in.

He looked around to see people already, waiting for them he guessed. He also saw the boy his mother warned him of.

"Now that our Praetor and Pontifex Maximus are here we can begin with the Senate meeting" a man said with a smirk. He was tall with blue eyes and black hair. He had red lips as he took a sip from a goblet.

"Sorry Dakota Lord Naruto was really interested in New Rome" he said as everyone nodded.

"So how do you like our camp Lord Naruto?" another man said. He had dark brown eyes and dark black hair. He had a tan complexion and gave off an aura similar to Aphrodite, most likely he was a brain child of hers.

"I think we should probably introduce ourselves first" Jason said as he sat in his Praetor throne as another appeared beside him with the symbol of his mother's on it.

Naruto took that as a sign for him to sit down.

"Well I am Michael Kahale, centurion of the First Cohort and son of Venus. Glad your liking the camp" he says flashing Naruto a smile.

"I am Larry Taleson, centurion of the Second Cohort and the son Mercury" he says as he nods and leans back in the chair a bit. He had very light blond hair and green eyes.

"I'm next it seems. I am Hank Requion, centurion of the Third Cohort and son of Vulcan" he said as he was messing with a small screwdriver but put it away once the person next to him glared at him. He had shaggy brown hair and reddish brown eyes.

The girl stopped glaring and turned to him "I am Leila Oliter, centurion of the Fourth Cohort and daughter of Ceres. Sorry about their unprofessional behavior" she says as she glares at Larry and Hank. She had sleek black hair and dark forest green eyes.

"I'm Dakota Welston, son of Bacchus and centurion of the Fifth Cohort" he said as he took another sip of goblet and released a chuckle.

The pale blond boy cleared his throat "I am Octavian, legacy of Apollo and the auger to this camp" he said as he gave Naruto a quick glare.

Naruto paid him no mind as Jason got his attention "Well as Pontifex Maximus you are the head of power and the leader of our army at times of war" he said as Naruto nodded.

"I understand that but as you know I am the champion of Salacia so she might call me away to do missions so when I am not here continue to listen to the Praetor" he said as they nodded.

"What have you done as a champion of Salacia?" Leila asked as she was curious.

"Hmmm well I had to check up on the Kraken a few months ago and when it got free I had to kill it so that was interesting" he says making everyone drop their jaws.

"You killed something the gods couldn't?" Michael says shocked.

Naruto nodded and unsealed the skull for them to see "Yup this is it's skull, pretty freaky" he said poking it's sockets. "Of course it was like a hundred times bigger than this. Lady Salacia of course shrunk it for me, though I don't really know what to do with it" he said before he sealed it away.

"How do you make it disappear?" Larry asked as everyone was curious.

"Well in my home realm everyone has access to chakra which is the combination of their physical and spiritual energy. They can harness their chakra to gain control of the elements and the use of seals, which can store things away like I do" he said motioning to his scroll and wrist seals.

"Wow so can you use all the elements?" Hank asks thinking up all the uses that would be in battle.

"I can use Wind, Water, Fire, Earth and Lightning as well as sub-elements like Ice, Wood and others" he said like it was nothing. He wasn't one to brag.

"Okay I think that is enough questions for our new Pontifex Maximus. He still needs his SPQR tattoo and to visit the Cohort Barracks" Jason said as they begrudgingly stopped questioning him.

Naruto chuckled "I can answer more questions later. I'm just really intrigued by all of this. This place is amazing and huge" he said as the Romans smiled. "And what about this tattoo?" he asked confused.

Jason and the others rolled up their sleeves to reveal their tattoos. "They are more like brands made with special metal and fire to show we are untied and Roman" he says as Michael brings up the brand.

"Since Lady Juno already marked you with her and Lady Salacia's mark all we need to do is add the SPQR and the bar as well as the Pontifex Maximus symbol" he said as Naruto rolled up his sleeve.

"Bring it" he said as Michael, very carefully put the brand on him.

Naruto felt the burning but wasn't too affected by it. 'Don't heal this you guys' he told the Bijuu.

"**Fine but I don't like you getting a tattoo**" Kokuo said with a frown.

"**I think it suits Naru-chan**" Matatabi says with a purr.

"**Just be on guard around Octavian**" Saiken said in her timid voice. She did not like that boy one bit.

He felt the burning stop as he inspected the SPQR tattoo. He liked it. It was similar to the headband the village gave out. Just more permanent and a bit painful.

"There we go. You are now officially our Pontifex Maximus and a member of New Rome" Jason said with a smile.

"Well I do hope you find everything to your liking. We must go and get our Cohorts ready for your inspection" Leila said as he nodded and they left. Leaving Naruto alone with Jason.

"Jason, can I ask you something?" he said as Jason nodded.

"Anything Lord Naruto" he said in a respectful tone.

"First no Lord stuff, just Naruto is fine. Lord makes me feel weird" he said making Jason frown.

"I'll think about it but we Romans are very respectful" he said making Naruto chuckle.

"Fair enough but my real question is about Octavian. Is he loyal?" he asked making Jason frown.

"Well he is a bit power hungry. He's been fighting for Praetor seat but he hasn't gotten enough votes nor done anything that would elevate him to the seat naturally. Why?" he asked confused.

"My mother warned me about him. Saying there was a dark legacy of Apollo in camp and she confirmed it when I saw him" he said making Jason frown and furrow his eyebrows. "I want you to watch him closely and if he ever does anything that threatens New Rome, goes against your orders or my orders I need you to stop him" he said making Jason nod.

"I understand but stop him how?" he asked.

"Lock him up, bind him, or strip him of power. Anything. Back at my old home there was a man named Danzo and he did evil vile things all for the 'betterment' of the village. He was an evil conniving man. He led to the destruction of an entire clan so he could steal their abilities. Octavian is giving off the same aura as him" he said with a frown.

"How do you know this?" he asked curious.

"I can sense negative emotions and he is giving them off in massive waves" he said as he stood up. "Enough serious talk, let's go meet the legionnaires" he said as Jason nodded and followed after him.

"So if I may ask Lord Naruto. What weapons do you use?" he said looking to the giant scroll on Naruto's back.

"Hmm I mostly use shuriken and kunai but I am pretty good with swords but they aren't your most normal swords" he says confusing and making Jason more interested. "I can show you all later. Maybe we can spar" he said as Jason nodded and followed.

They made it too the barracks and everyone was at attention standing in front of their barracks. He knew which Cohort was which by the centurions in the front of what group.

He smiled at them all "Dang there are a lot of you aren't there" he said with a chuckle and smile making them smile. "You all can relax a bit, I just want to see all of you" he says as they relax a small bit but they still stand straight but they at least have some smiles on them.

He was looking them over until he saw someone familiar in the Second Cohort. She was looking down at the ground and looked a bit upset. He walked up to her and smiled "Reyna?" he asked as she turned to him in shock

"N-Naruto? It really is you?" she said in confusion.

He nodded "Yeah, I'm glad you are safe. Where's Hylla? I don't see her anywhere" he said looking around. Seriously how hard was it to find a super tall girl?

"She joined the Amazons" she said and a dejected tone.

Naruto frowned "Well at least you are both safe and hey, with you here I can train you while I train everyone" he said as she nodded.

Everyone was confused how one of the newest girls knew their new Pontifex Maximus.

Naruto ruffled Reyna's hair "We can talk more later but it is good to see you" he said as he continued to look around.

He noticed a few people who gave off interesting auras. One was a girl that had dark skin but very curly golden hair as well as gold colored eyes. She had freckles along her cheeks. Strapped to her side was a long sword, like one that was used for fighting on horseback. She gave off the aura of death but at the same time not. It was interesting.

(**AN:** I know Hazel is supposed to show up much later but I wanted to add her sooner)

The other was a boy. He was slightly pudgy and he looked like someone coming from Asia. He had short black hair. Strapped to his back was a bow and quiver. His aura felt like Percy's but incredibly diluted. He also had the aura of a bunch of animals waiting patiently. Trust him with nine beasts in him he knew what it felt like. He was interesting as well. He'd have to speak with these two later.

He smiled to Jason "You have a great legion here Jason. You should all be proud" he said making them smile more.

He turned to Jason and smiled "You still want to spar Jason?" he said as everyone looked to Jason.

Jason nodded "Anytime you are" he said as Naruto whistled loudly.

"Anyone who wants to see me and Jason spar go to the coliseum. Spread the word" he said as he and Jason walked off and all the cohorts followed him.

The eventually got to the coliseum and the seats were filled.

He stroked his chin as he unrolled his scroll. He looked it over, curious as to what blade to use. 'Hmmm something big like Kubikiribocho or Samehada would be too much' he thought as he smiled and got to the right selection. He sent chakra through the scroll to unseal the blades to show 2 katanas with 2 fang like protrusions on the front and back of the blade with golden hilts wrapped in blue cloth. He took some test swings with the blades making lightning course from them and burst to life "Meet the 2 blades named Kiba, the twin lightning fangs. Testing them against a son of Jupiter is the best way to see how they are" he says with a smile.

Jason stares in admiration and takes out a coin to flip it. As it lands in his hand it turns into a Roman long sword made of imperial gold. "Lighting against a son of Jupiter is interesting" he says as he dons his armor.

"We fight until the other yields or is knocked out" he said with a smile as Jason nodded. "Ready whenever you are".

Jason cracked his neck and charged Naruto.

Naruto blocked the strikes, using the fangs to hold it back and kick Jason in the chest making him shoot backwards. Seemed he still needed to regain control over his strength.

Jason slowed himself down with his sword and started to charge lightning into his blade. He ran forward and crashed his blade down making a burst of lighting fire at Naruto.

He charged this blades and used the two Kiba blades to redirect the shot and fire it up into the sky.

Naruto dashed towards Jason and made a current of lightning pass between the blades "**Lightning Style: Thunder Current**" he said firing a wave of electricity at Jason making him duck under it just barely as he had to then roll to dodge a slice from Naruto.

He was the stopped by a blade on either side of his neck "Yield Jason" he said as he made the blades burst to life.

Jason sighed and released his blade. "I yield"

Naruto drew the blades back and helped Jason up as the crowd erupted in cheers. "He did very well in the fight! Be proud of your Praetor!" he said as they cheered more.

Naruto resealed the twin blades and thought about his other blades. He wanted to give Jason a blade but wanted to wait a bit. Get to know the boy a bit more.

He felt he was going to enjoy this camp. Especially the training aspect. He just hoped Octavian wouldn't be too much trouble.

**-Chapter End-**

I hope you all liked this chapter. It felt a bit weird to me, you could say I was suffering from writers block :/

Don't know what else to really say.

Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Before anyone says anything about Frank and Hazel being brought to Camp earlier than normal,

**Son of the Queen**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto smiled at the training grounds of New Rome. He currently wore a dark blue toga with black pants and a grey long sleeve shirt underneath. Now he wasn't one for uniforms or anything like this but apparently as Pontifex Maximus he had to look presentable and everything.

Plus he had to wear his mother's Roman colors which were dark blue and grey. He missed the orange but he understood the need to be professional and all, even it was very boring. He was only able to sneak in his orange whenever he wasn't doing Pontifex duties or going around New Rome.

He had been at Camp Jupiter and New Rome for nearly three or four months. He even knew more of the people here.

The girl he felt that made him feel like she had an aura of death, her name was Hazel Levesque. She was from New Orleans, Louisiana. She was a kind girl that loved horses and always seemed to have gems popping up around her but once he found out who her parent was it made a lot of sense.

She was a daughter of Pluto, but she was very kind. She occasionally had fainting spells but she assured him it was nothing dangerous. She was a member of the Fifth Cohort and was skilled with her spatha, a Roman cavalry sword.

The next one he grew friendly was the Chinese boy that had a diverse aura. His name was Frank Zhang. Turns out he was Chinese and Canadian from Vancouver. He was pretty good with a bow and arrow. He was also was a probation of the Fifth Cohort. Something about being related to a child of Poseidon that caused an earthquake many years ago.

Jason didn't care as, like he, thought the past was the past and he shouldn't be blamed for the actions of an ancestor but he found out Octavian had messed with the Senate a bit too much to cause Frank be a probation.

Frank was unclaimed and hoped to be a child of Apollo but Naruto felt differently about his aura. With the feeling of Poseidon in him and the feeling similar to Ares but much calmer. If he had to guess he would say that Frank was a child of Mars with ancestry of Poseidon.

Jason was a great and natural leader. He was kind yet strict and very skilled with his sword. Naruto found out that Jason use to be a member of the Fifth Cohort until he was elected as praetor.

He seemed to get along with everyone and everyone listened to his orders. In the time he had been training with Jason he had been thinking if he should give Jason one of his swords but the only ones he could think of were Nuibari and the Kiba blades.

Kiba didn't suit him too well since Jason had no experience using dual blades and Nuibari would be better considering with his lightning powers and Nuibari's steel thread that it released and the fact that it was a bit longer than a Roman long sword and could be used as a lance.

He was still thinking things over since he didn't quite know if he should be giving away his blades just yet. He trusted Jason but he was still guarded about giving them away.

The last person he got close to was Reyna. She was nervous around camp without her sister and she had grown close to him. She followed him around whenever she had the time.

She was slowly becoming his unofficial second in charge or apprentice. He found that since she was the daughter of Bellona she could wield almost any weapon and use it skillfully though she was much better using a spear.

The only one he really hated was Octavian. The boy did not know his place, constantly trying to overthrow his rulings and try and take credit for everything. He lost it one time and bound Octavian to the ceiling with sand, the look on the boy's face was hilarious.

He loved remembering it.

**~Flashback~**

Naruto sat in his Pontifex seat as the senate started its session. He also got introduced to the other centurions since apparently there were two to each cohort. Jason only introduced him to one initially since learning a lot of names in the beginning would be difficult.

The meetings were fairly easy and not too annoying. That was unless Octavian opened his mouth, like he was doing now.

"I would like to bring a topic up to the Senate, if I am allowed" he said making many centurions groan. He just had to open his mouth right before it was about to end.

"Auger Octavian has the floor" Jason said with a wave of his hand.

"You all know many of us have been here numerous years, shown by our SPQR service tattoos" he said as everyone nodded and moved up their sleeve.

"Yes, now what are you getting at Auger?" Leila asked with a frown. She did not like where he was possibly going.

"I am getting to that Centurion" he said glaring at Leila a bit before turning to the Senate again. "We have all showed our service to New Rome but our so called Pontifex Maximus has not and yet he instantly gets this seat due to his mother" he said and instantly he fell down due to the immense weight of Naruto's KI.

"I understand you nervousness about it but do not question my mother's rulings. She is undoubtedly the matriarch of New Rome. And I am not without experience when it comes to battle and war" he said as he unsealed his headband.

"In my realm war was a common thing and I took place in the Fourth Great Shinobi War" he said as everyone started listening. "It was against two madmen, a primordial and a goddess, all with eyes like mine" he said as he activated his Rinnegan. "These eyes can do many things that I won't explain, let's just say they can cause a lot of damage" he said as they nodded.

"Well eventually we defeated the madmen and the goddess gained control over the primordial. She wanted to enslave everyone under a massive illusion and turn us into slaves to her. Eventually with the help of my team I was able to take the primordial from her and seal it inside me, making friends with its nine fractions and seal the goddess way in a massive satellite in a separate dimension" he said making everyone stare at him in shock.

Their Pontifex Maximus just got more amazing in their eyes.

"So do not claim I am some new demigod. I am experienced, more so than you. Plus I don't think my mother, Lady Juno, the matriarch of New Rome, would like a legacy of Apollo questioning her judgment" he said as he glared at Octavian.

The boy looked like he was fuming with anger as everyone nodded, understanding Naruto's point.

"You don't deserve such a role!" he yelled before he found himself lifted from the ground and wrapped in sand. He groaned as he felt the pressure all around him.

"You will not question my mother's decisions. I have been very lenient with the lack of action towards your disrespect but if you dare do it again I will strip you of rank" he said as his Rinnegan bore into Octavian. "Understand Auger?" he said in a cold tone.

Octavian nodded before he fell to the ground "Good, now I believe everyone is fine with ending this session?" he asked as they all nodded quickly. They weren't afraid as he didn't direct his Killing Intent towards them, they just wanted to leave.

Octavian sat up and glared at Naruto "I'd be careful Auger, I only have so much patience" he said as Octavian stormed off, cheeks red in embarrassment and anger.

**~Flashback End~**

Octavian still annoyed him greatly but he talked out less and less during Senate meetings but he stayed on guard, someone like him would be one to plan in the shadows, not in front of everyone.

He shook the thoughts out while he watched them train. He was wanting to focus on their teamwork. They were already great at it but being even better wasn't anything bad.

"Okay! That's enough for today!" he yelled out as the Cohorts nodded and went off to their normal days.

He needed to head to the Roman Library, he still had to figure out his Roman demigod abilities, and all he knew was that his strength grew even more insane, he had to limit himself to around 5% instead of his normal 10-15%.

Other than that he had no idea what he really gained. His mother didn't know either as eh had already sent her a message via a peacock. He was her first Greek or Roman demigod. She directed him towards a Roman philosopher that had numerous theories about what abilities demigods of Juno would exhibit.

All he needed to do was find it inside New Rome's massive library. Apparently when Julius Caesar burnt the Library of Alexandria he stole many of the scrolls inside and brought them with him back to Rome and eventually they were migrated down to New Rome. It also held tomes on Greeks since when Rome took over Greece they seemed to take anything of wealth and knowledge.

He sighed as he made his way into the massive library and waved to the spirit that looked after the library. It was a stern looking woman with long hair and she wore a classic toga and a pair of rimmed glasses, her name was, ironic enough, Alexandria.

The spirit bowed to him which he nodded to. He wasn't use to the bowing part, he was never one to show respect to others unless they deserved it or did something to gain it personally so being constantly respected like this was new to him. He knew not to bother with it because according to Jason they would possibly take offense to it.

"I will be in my private section, you know who to allow and who not to. If someone shows up not on either list ask what they need and come and ask me" he said as Alexandria nodded and got to her job.

He entered his personal section in the library and smiled at his personal spirit.

"Lord Naruto, we found some of the tomes you asked for, the other ones we could not as they are either lost or have been destroyed long ago" one spirit, Marcus said as he walked with Naruto to his table. Marcus was a Roman philosopher that died around 24 or so.

"Did you find the one I put at the top of the list at least?" he asked as he sorted through the tomes.

"Yes we did Lord, Atia found it, it was strangely hidden behind some of the Auger's personal tomes but as she was working for you she was allowed to grab it" he said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you and tell Atia when she returns that she did a great job" he said as he didn't see the girl in her. Marcus nodded and showed him to the main tome.

Atia was a young spirit, around 14 or so but a very kind and studious girl, a spirit of a demigod of Minerva. She was shunned by mostly everyone due to her heritage but he didn't care, that's why he asked for her to be one of his two personal spirits.

Naruto sat down at the table and opened the tome as Marcus gathered the other ones he had found. Naruto frowned as he started to read, thankful he could read both Greek and Latin as it seemed that the original writer of the tome was from Greece before a Roman scholar continued the work. It surprisingly had sections for bother halves of his mother.

"_Lady Hera, being the Queen of Olympus is a mighty force in it of herself. Even if her domains are only marriage, home and family. She is still the Queen of Olympus and is an eldest goddess._

_Her prowess has been seen in the forms of Lord Ares and Lord Hephaestus._

_Lord Ares has strength nearly unrivaled godly strength in his generation except for his brother Hephaestus and prowess with nearly every weapon he could get his hands on. He is also a master and creating strategies, most likely from Lady Hera as she has to be able to work a battle field to protect her empire. _

_Lord Hephaestus also has godly strength and in some cases more so than Ares. Working in the forges gives him more time to grow stronger. He also has creativity and craftsmanship unequalled, theorized to had gained it from Lady Hera as being a Queen you need to know how to use what is at your disposal to get an edge._

_The only other god with possible godly strength that can be unrivaled would be Hercules, who Lady Hera had been tricked into breastfeeding, thusly creating his insane strength._

_Lady Hera also is a ruler, someone who can make Zeus change his mind with a mere glare or a simple comment. Her authority is unchallenged and unrivalled._

_If Lady Hera ever were to sire a demigod, he or she would most likely gain the aspects stated above_".

He rubbed his chin thinking. He had already shown his mother's strength, prowess with weaponry as he had shown by using Kiba considering he had never used the two blades before. He only recently got them from his mother as she had packed them away in his scroll when he left the elemental nations. The craftiness aspect he had always shown considering his tactics in battle was a constant misdirection and transformations of clones.

He flipped to the Juno section as he blinked his eyes a few times, making them shift from reading Greek to reading Latin. It was strange at first but he got used to it.

"_Lady Juno, grown from Hera is strengthened from her evolution from Greece to Rome._

_I agree with the philosopher that started this tome but I have to add some aspects for Lady Juno._

_As a Roman goddess she became much more strict and influential. She became the matriarch of Rome._

_Her authority is unquestioned and her decisions aren't questioned._

_She is able to defeat opponents without trouble and even seen as a stronger opponent than many of the gods of her generation._

_There is a theory I created to explain her authority and how it would present itself in a demigod of hers._

_Divine Authority:_

_The power to rule without question and at such a state that others would wish to follow. They would gain charisma that would quite possibly make enemies change sides after battle._

_They would be a natural leader and prove to better whatever nation or empire they ruled over even if they had never been a leader before. It would be a natural instinct for them_".

Whoever wrote this tome was very spot on. It seemed he had gained this 'Divine Authority'. He was ruling New Rome quite well according to Jason and a few trustworthy centurions.

He continued reading through his other tomes when a knock came at the door and Reyna came inside a bit nervous. "Hello there Reyna, how has your day been?" he asked as he kept reading but smiled up at her for a brief moment.

"It has been good Naruto, training was a bit intense though" she said making him chuckle,

Reyna along with Jason called him just Naruto when they weren't doing official New Rome duties. Though Jason only did it when no one else was around, Reyna didn't mind for others hearing it.

"Well I am sorry about that, I was caught up with my thoughts" he said as she nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she squinted her eyes. "Something about Lady Juno?"

He nodded "Yes, I needed to figure out what I gained from my mother. All she knew was my super strength so I merely did some research about it" he said as she nodded.

"I recently heard something upsetting" she says getting his attention as he closed the book. Normally Reyna and he talked about things varying from her cohort and her early life in Puerto Rico. Her tone made it sound like it was something really bad.

"I overheard Octavian trying to gather members in the cohorts to overthrow you and cancel out the Pontifex Maximus role" she said with a frown. "Luckily absolutely no one has joined him so far. Only reason no one has told you is possibly because he is blackmailing them".

"I figured the little ass would try something like that but don't worry, I can counter anything he tries. He really isn't as crafty as it seems" he said with a chuckle. "Though thank you for confirming it all"

"What? How do you know all this?" she asked a bit confused.

"Reyna, I am from a realm full of ninjas. I also have summons watching over him at nearly all times" he said as a little fox burst from the shadows and landed on his lap. "See, animal summons that can even speak. Say hello Tashi" he said as the small grey fox looked to Reyna.

"**Hello there girlfriend of Naruto-sama**" it said in a childlike voice as Reyna jumped back a little in shock.

"She isn't a girlfriend like that Tashi, she is just a friend" he said as he rolled his eyes. Why did all his summons think Reyna was his girlfriend?

"They can really talk?" she asked shocked.

He nodded "Of course they can, how would they be good espionage summons if they couldn't speak to tell their findings" he said as he pet the small three tailed fox. "Continue your watch Tashi, I'll listen to your report at the end of the day".

The fox nodded for jumping back through the shadows to continue its job.

"So besides Octavian being the asshole he normally is, how was your day?" he asked with a smile as he offered her a seat.

She smiled and sat down as she started their usual talk. She really enjoyed that her new leader was Naruto, someone she knew and was comfortable with to an extent.

After some talk she had brought up her sister. "You know as a child of Juno I can visit the Amazons since they are her group essentially" he said as she nodded.

"I know but it's her thing, I don't want to intrude on it or bother her with sending you over" she said with a frown as she rubbed the ring that she wore on a chain around her neck.

Naruto nodded "Well if you ever want to check on her I can do it so just remember" he said as she smiled and nodded.

She noticed it was getting near dinner time "I should go, my cohort most likely needs help cleaning up before heading to the dining pavilion" she said as she waved to him and left.

He smiled as he waved back. Talking with Reyna was always fun, she was like a little sister to him in a sense. He continued his reading before someone else came in. He sighed as he closed his book to see a nervous looking Jason before him.

"You okay there Jason? Look a bit shaken up" he said as he stood up.

"Nothing's wrong, just something that hasn't happened in a while" he said looking to Naruto. "Your patron Lady Salacia is in the Senate building, she apparently needs your help" he says making Naruto frown a bit.

"Why didn't she come to me personally?" he asked as he left his private library with Jason shortly behind him.

"She said she wanted to surprise you" he said as they made their way to the building quickly. As they entered they saw Octavian bound to the wall by water as Salacia sat where his seat was normally at but it now looked differently and had her symbol on it.

"Lady Salacia, I am sorry to make you wait" he said as he bowed to her.

She smiled and waved it off "Please stand my champion, it is no problem, I wished to surprise you and see how you are doing in New Rome" she said as she looked around. "I see you made allies with the son of Jupiter" she said looking to Jason who was still bowing to her.

"May I ask why the Auger is imbedded in the wall?" he asked as Octavian was unable to talk from the water covering his mouth as well, but from what he could see the boy was angry.

"He was quite idiotic and spoke down to me" she said as she made the water tighten around him. "I know my husband isn't looked upon fondly here but he is still to be respected as am I" she said as Octavian nodded and she froze the water, breaking it and letting him fall to the ground. "Think before you talk Auger, your hidden disrespect isn't too difficult for us gods to see" she says as she flashes him out of the room.

Naruto chuckled a bit and made Salacia smile and turn to Jason. "Praetor, would you please let me be alone with my champion, this is very private matters" she says as Jason immediately nods.

"Of course Lady Salacia and I am sorry for the acts of my Auger, I will have a talk with him" he says as she nods.

"See that you do" she says as he leaves the room. Once gone she changed to her Greek form of Amphitrite.

"Ah even if my sides are unified I like being my Greek side much more than my Roman" she said as she smiled at him. "I see you are doing well her, being a generous leader I hear according to your mother" she said as he smiled.

"Yes, it is quite nice here" he said as she nodded.

"Now onto serious business" she said in a serious tone as she motioned for him to sit down. "Apollo has made a deal with me. In exchange for the use of my champion he will give me a book of ancient prophecies to help you in the future" she said as he looked confused.

"You would trust me with an ancient book of prophecies?" he asked as she nodded.

"Of course but this is something you would keep in your seal at all times" she said as he nodded. "Good now the task at hand is that you are to help the quest to rescue Artemis from Mount Othrys" she says as he nods. "Now the quest is already on track and nearly there but they are going to fight a titan and they need your help" she said as he nodded.

"Okay, give me a while to get ready and I can leave. I just need to tell Jason" he said as she nodded.

"Once you are ready break the pearl and it will take you to where the quest is, do not take long as they are in a hurry" she said as he nodded and accepted the pearl before bowing as she flashed away.

He sealed away the pearl as he walked out of the Senate building to see Jason waiting outside. "I have to go on a mission for my patron, you are in charge until I return but it shouldn't be long" he said as Jason nodded.

"I hope it isn't too much trouble" he said as Naruto chuckled.

"It always is but never boring" he said as he went to grab his things. He changed into black cargo pants and a long sleeve orange shirt with his red Sage cloak. He had his weapons in his seals so he as basically ready to go.

He unsealed the pearl and stepped on it as he disappeared in a swirl of salt water.

**-Mount Othrys-**

Percy was having difficulties with the Titan of strength as Thalia dealt with Luke. He needed to get him under the sky again but with Artemis under the sky and Annabeth in chains he needed to do this quickly.

He then got the idea made his way over to Artemis as Zoe fought against Atlas. "Give me the sky Lady Artemis" he said making her stare at him like he was stupid, which he understood.

"You will be crushed" she said as she struggled under the weight.

"I can handle it long enough, plus you would be more helpful against Atlas than I could" he said as he took half of the weight.

"Fine but listen for my call" she said as she gave him the weight of the sky.

She readied herself to fight Atlas when something confusing happened. A man appeared. He wore a red cloak with embroidered flames and had blonde hair with streaks of bronze and black in them. She instantly knew who it was.

"Relax Lady Artemis, your brother contacted my patron to help the quest" he said as he could tell her body was overly exhausted from the weight of the sky. "Keep Percy ready and I can get him under it again".

Under normal circumstances Artemis would have threw a fit and argued but the look in the man's eyes made her calm and complacent, like Hera did at times and she wasn't too happy about it.

He nodded and unsealed a sword that he drew up and with the help of Hank and some other older legacies of Vulcan. It was an Imperial Gold sword under the illusion of Celestial Bronze as to avoid having Artemis turn to Diana. The blade was straight and had 3 jutte-like prongs along the length at various intervals. The hand was wrapped in red cloth ad it had a square guard that had cherry blossoms on it.

He had the sword handle, under the cloth, embedded with special seals that worked the same as hand signs but it would only work for jutsus he planned to fire through the sword.

He created this sword to give him something unique. He named it Tobiume and this would be a fun fight to use it in.

"Zoe, stand back!" Artemis called out as Zoe watched a man she had never seen land a palm strike on her father sending him flying back.

"Go stand with Lady Artemis, I can handle him" he said as he activated his Rinnegan. "Also I'd watch out for that poison in you before it gets deadly" he says as he infused his sword with wind chakra.

Atlas let out a chuckle as he got out from the rubble "Who the hell are you?" he asked as he got back up on his feet. "Don't get involved!" he yelled as he charged the man.

Naruto blocked the strike easily, showing no strain from the man's strength. He parried the blow and drew back his sword "**Wind Style: Grand Burst!**" he yelled sending a massive wind bullet into the man's chest making him fly further backwards, towards the sky again.

His armor was behind shredded as the wind erode it away. He was getting angry as he saw the man driving him back to the sky.

"Well this isn't nearly as fun as when I killed the Kraken" he said with a sigh, planning to get this over with so he could return to New Rome. "Get back under the sky peacefully or I will really have to get serious" he said as the tone of his voice sent shivers down Artemis and Zoe's back.

"How about you die!" Atlas yelled as he attacked Naruto in a furry of attacks.

Naruto could see all of them coming as to him Atlas was attacking in slow motion. He launched a strong uppercut making Atlas stagger back, giving him time to finish it. He coated Tobiume in fire chakra as he raised it above him, he made sure to dial down the power as he didn't want to kill the Titan that held up the sky.

"**Fire Style: Inferno Fireball!**" He yelled as a massive fire ball formed around the sword. "Get him ready!" he yelled as he swung down the sword, sending it crashing into Atlas as it exploded and sent the Titan crashing backwards straight towards Percy.

Artemis, acting with her goddess reflexes pulled Percy from under the sky as it fell on Atlas, crushing him a bit and making him scream in pain.

"Damn you all!" he yelled as the sky crushed his back and made his wounds open up.

Naruto smirked until Zoe fell down on the ground. Artemis rushed to Zoe as Naruto sealed away his sword and made his way to Zoe. He crouched down and placed a hand on her forehead.

"What are you doing to her! Unhand her!" she yelled until he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am saving her life from what I can figure is Ladon's poison" he said as he moved up her right arm's sleeve to reveal a puncture wound dripping with dark green poison.

Artemis frowned but kept glaring at him. "Fine, just keep an eye on me, if I do anything bad you can strike me down" he said as he coated his hand in medical chakra.

He frowned at the strength of the poison but be had an idea of what to do. He put his hand against the wound and could feel the acidic burning of the poison. 'Saiken, can you help draw out the poison from her?' he asked.

"**Yes I can but you still need to heal her**" she said as his hand became reminiscent of Saiken's skin. The poison slowly flowed around his hand until it was completely done. He then turned his hand back to normal and let the poison fall off his hand. The used his medical chakra to heal up her wounds.

"There, all done. She'll be a bit tired afterwards but she'll be fine" he said as he saw Luke get sent off the cliff by Thalia. He smiled to Artemis "Well my job was done pretty fast, I'll leave the rest to you" he said before she grabbed his hand and glared at him.

He sighed "Let me guess you want me to come with you to the stupid council for some really stupid reason" he said as she glared and snapped her fingers making all the quest members be enveloped in light.

He hated council meetings. He truly did.

**-Chapter End-**

So I feel I wrote all of this pretty well. Sorry about the late release, I was just busy most of the day.

I made Octavian more of a dick as I can just see him using thinly veiled insults against gods and thinking he's top shit.

I added Tobiume as I always thought it was a cool sword.

I liked writing this chapter a lot cause having Naruto as an important leader is pretty cool.

I hope my description of Divine Authority was good. Also yes Reyna is like a little sister to him, NO PAIRING. That is officially Aphrodite.

Also the reason Artemis is angry is because he accident used Divine Authority on her and lets just say she isn't fond of being bossed around by males. She is thankful he save Zoe but that does not outweigh her anger at being bossed around.

Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be taking a two week break starting on 12/15 and ending 12/28 as that is finals week as well as the holidays and I am not able to focus nor write during those weeks. Please understand since I need to focus on school and family during those weeks.

**Son of the Queen**

**Chapter 7**

Naruto groaned as he saw the Olympian council around him. Only good part was he got to see his mother and Aphrodite. He waved to them with a smile "Good to see you Mom" he said as Hera smiled as well.

"Hello Sochi, not that I am not happy to see you but why have you been brought here?" she asked confused. He was supposed to just get Atlas under the sky and then return to New Rome. She figured it had something to do with Artemis.

"I brought him here" Artemis said with a scowl "he ordered me, a goddess, around like it was nothing. And something, which I am guessing to be Hera's fault, made me listen to him" she said making Zeus frown.

"Is this true Hera?" he asked as he didn't like her too much son as it already was and if he had a way to make others listen to his commands it could prove dangerous to his throne.

"He inherited my ability to command, I'm guessing it was accidental since he normally can only use it on people he rules over" she said as she subtly pointed to her arm where most SPQR tattoos are.

Zeus paled a bit "All demigods leave the council room until we call for you back!" he ordered as they looked confused but Poseidon nodded to his son as they left. "That means you too hunter" he said looking at Zoe who frowned but nodded and left.

Once they were gone Zeus looked at him "Roll up your right arm sleeve" he said with a scowl.

Naruto looked to his mom who nodded for him to do it. He rolled up his sleeve to expose his SPQR tattoo making the gods and goddesses flicker between their Greek and Roman halves.

"You have him ruling in New Rome!" Zeus yelled in shock "You cannot mix Greek with Rome Hera!"

"Yes I can if he is a child of both my halves" she said shocking everyone. "When my mortal side was pregnant not only my Greek half was drawn in but so was my Roman half resulting in Naruto being a son of Greece and Rome. He is the only foreseeable leader for New Rome" she said as the gods settled on their Roman halves.

Naruto looked around as he saw they were all different for the most part except for Apollo but that makes sense since he is named the same in both. He looked to see Aphrodite still surrounded by mist but she looked a bit different. Her hair was long and black but she had hints of blonde mixed in. Her eyes were a dazzling blue that were darker than his, like sapphires. He saw her wave to him with a blush on her face.

"This is unprecedented" Jupiter said with a frown "but I can see he is leading New Rome to higher glory. And he seems to be working well with my son" he said making Diana frown.

"He still ordered me around!" she yelled as they reverted back to their Greek aspects and he rolled down his sleeve.

He liked Jupiter more than Zeus. Jupiter wasn't as paranoid though he could still sense a bit of annoyance from Jupiter that was directed at him.

Most of the gods rubbed their temples and even Zeus sighed. "He was just trying to finish his task Artemis" Hera said with a frown "Let it go, especially when he saved your most precious hunter" she said as Artemis glared at him a bit.

"Go and bring back in the demigods Sochi please" Hera said as he nodded.

"Am I free to return to my camp after or am I still needed?" he asked his mother who smiled at him.

"Please stay after, I can send a messenger to New Rome to inform Jason that you are busy doing your tasks, I want to spend some time with you Sochi" she said making him smile and nod.

Naruto left the council room to go and find the demigods. He found them in the courtyard "You can return, they finished with their talk with me" he said as they nodded and went back. He looked up into the sky and sighed.

**-After Council Meeting-**

Naruto smiled as he sat in his mother's temple. It had been a while since he ate dinner with his mother. Ever since taking charge of New Rome he never had any time to visit his mother.

"I am so sorry we haven't had time" Hera said with a frown as she hugged her son. "But I will make sure to visit more often, though it will be in your house in New Rome or your private chambers. I don't like being away from you".

"I would like that Mom, I do miss our dinners and seeing you" he said as he hugged her back as she held his hand to lead him to the dinner table.

He truly enjoyed spending time with his mother. After having her away from him for his life until now. Plus his mother was kind and caring, always making up for the lost time.

"So how is New Rome? I hear you are a great leader and everyone loves you" she said with a smile.

"New Rome is very interesting. I love the fact that they can live inside the massive city and build families. Also since they all fight together in legions there are less casualties and they are more powerful than when alone" he said with a nod.

"How is the legacy?" she asked with a frown. She was worried about what that legacy of Apollo might do when Naruto arrived.

"He has been trying to undermine me but fails every time and I feel he might try and kill me but I have plans for whatever happens. If he does actually try I can get rid of him" he said as he ate some food.

Anything Octavian could try he had a defense to it. Poison was useless considering the Bijuu inside him and even if he tried stabbing him or attacking him he had much more training than him and he could transform his body into parts of the Bijuu to protect against anything that came his way.

"I know but be careful Sochi, I want you to live a long life before you become a god" she said with a smile. She already planned to make him a god and since the prophecy claimed he would take the throne of Olympus.

"Don't worry Mom I will be careful" he said as she smiled and they finished up their food.

It was still a bit too early to go to bed so Naruto was walking around Olympus.

It was just as lively as before as he doubted the gods even needed sleep since they had domains to always look after. He smiled as he saw harpies and nymphs moving about the city. He made his way around the massive city until a cloud of mist circled him and made a trail and seemed to motion for him to follow.

He knew the mist was sentient but he didn't hear Aphrodite's voice in his head like she normally did. He shrugged his shoulders as he decided to follow the mist. After many twists and turns he ended up at a large garden.

It was filled with dark red and blue roses, bright yellow daffodils and indigo colored anemone flowers. It looked beautiful and it was bursting with Nature energy and positive emotions. He was surprised he had never been her before considering the amount of energy here he should have felt it long before.

"W-What are you doing Mist? Why are you taking me to my garden?" he heard Aphrodite say confused as he saw the mist nudging her along into the garden. He found it humorous that the mist was acting this way.

"Seems your mist led you here as well though more forcefully than it did with me" he said as Aphrodite turned to him and blushed.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?" she squeaked out as she tried to back away but for that the mist had made a barrier around the dome. She glared at it as she knew its intentions. It wanted to get her together with Naruto, it seemed the mist accepted him.

She did love him but she didn't know if he felt the same way as she had always been unable to read his emotions.

"Well I was walking through Olympus when your mist started guiding me here to your garden" he said with a smile as he looked around. "Looks very lovely and so pure" he said as he softly brushed some of the roses that seemed to glow at his touch.

"T-Thank you and I'm sorry about my mist. It does things on its own sometimes" she said with a blush as she walked over 'til she stood next to him.

"It's okay Aphrodite-chan, it led me here to this lovely place and I got to see you again, I haven't seen you in a while" he said as he smiled into her eyes.

She blushed darker as she smiled and nodded "I have missed you too, I didn't know you were in New Rome" she said as she flickered her form again. She was happy that between her Greek and Roman form since love was always the same.

"Well you can always visit me, it would just have to be at my personal house in New Rome" he said as he smiled at her. "And knowing your mist it would protect us both" the mist seemed to swirl around him, almost as if it was agreeing with him.

He stood up as the mist pushed Aphrodite into him and knocked the both of them down. "Ow, I'm sorry Aphrodite-chan, I think your mist is pushy today" he said as the goddess blushed on top of him. He tried to get up but Aphrodite held him down.

"Please let me say something" she said as Naruto nodded and sat up as she sat next to him. "I may be the goddess of love but I have never met anyone that I truly love yet until recently. This man is kind and sweet and I really do love him" she said as she clenched her hands.

He felt a bit upset on the inside at the news of Aphrodite being in love with someone "Oh well I'm glad you found someo-" he was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his. His eyes widened as he realized it was Aphrodite kissing him.

"I love you Naruto" she whispered as she kissed him again and this time he kissed her back.

"Aphrodite-chan, I didn't know you felt that way" he said as he stroked her cheek making her smile.

"I've been trapped behind my mist for so long I've become nervous of how others see me but you see me as my true self 100% of the time. And you always spend time with me. I truly do love you" she said as she smiled at him, her cheeks were covered with a dark blush from the fact she just kissed him.

"Aphrodite-chan, I've never really had a love before, childish crushes maybe but never a love like this" he said as he stroked her cheek. "I love you too Aphrodite and I will be sure tell you it everyday" he said as she smiled and hugged him.

He felt his life was going to get much more interesting.

**-Next Day-**

After talking and kissing for a few more hours Naruto had left to go to bed. When day had come he sneaked into her temple to tell her goodbye and give her a loving kiss which she had returned.

He currently stood in his mother's temple with Amphitrite standing next to her. "Now I will be visiting every weekend and we will have our dinners and catch up on things" she said as she hugged him.

"Sounds wonderful Mom" he said he hugged her back. He was glad Aphrodite was set on visiting on the weekdays instead, he wasn't quite ready to tell his mother about his relationship yet. Plus there was the whole fact of where she was forcefully married to Hephaestus and Ares had it in his mind that he was with her.

Though he hoped the mist would alter everything like Aphrodite said it would since the sentient illusion accepted him.

"Remember to be safe Sochi and I love you dearly" she said as she kissed his forehead.

"I will be safe and I love you too Mom" he said as Amphitrite smiled at him.

"Here is the book of prophecy as Apollo promised" she said handing him a large book. It had a tan binding and golden letters. The spine was decorated with red designs and old Latin. He could read the name and frowned at it.

"Is this really the Sibylline Book?" he asked in shock. This was supposed to be destroyed or lost from everyone since long ago so why did Apollo have it and even agree to give it away.

"Yes but this is a special version. Long ago Sibyl of Cumae burnt eight of them trying to sell them to a Roman king, stupid on her part but it doesn't matter anymore. This book contains all the burnt versions in it as well as Apollo had seen her doing it and drew in the ashes and held onto them until the last remaining one was destroyed. He fused all the ashes together to create the series inside one cover" she said as she opened it and flipped through the pages.

It didn't look like she was really going through the pages but form the bits he read and saw as she flipped through it he saw the pages changing. Considering it was nine books in one it was bound to take a while to go through the entire book.

"And he's really letting me hold onto it?" he asked as Amphitrite handed him the book.

"He made copies, this is the original so it looks a bit old but the condition is fine. He is the God of Prophecy so he knows all of it already. He just really wanted you to save Artemis" she said as he nodded and sealed it away.

"Okay, I'll be sure to keep it sealed away considering how much Octavian is pinning for those books" he said as Amphitrite and his mother nodded.

"Until next time Lady Amphitrite and see you soon Mom" he said as he waved to them and flashed away after they waved back.

"Do you believe he can handle everything ahead of him?" Amphitrite asked with a frown. She didn't doubt her champion's strength just she worried about the enemies he would face.

"My son has help of the Bijuu and the abilities to handle whatever comes his way" Hera said as she heard the rumbling in the sky signaling her husband was angered over something.

She was looking forward to her son being in charge, things would definitely be different and undeniably better.

**-New Rome-**

Naruto let out a sigh as he returned to New Rome inside his chambers inside the senate building and instantly he heard yelling outside in the senate meeting room.

He quickly changed into his clothes and burst open the doors with a scowl. "What is going on out here!" he yelled annoyed that the first thing he hears when he got back was yelling and he recognized the voice of the person yelling.

The bane of New Rome. Octavian.

"Our great Pontifex is back from his "quest"" he said putting quotation marks around the work quest.

"Are you questioning me Auger when you directly saw Lady Salacia come to me directly?" he asked narrowing his eyes at the Auger "Hell she bound you to the wall with water because you disrespected her" he said with a smirk making the others chuckle at him.

"Well it shouldn't have taken you so long to return and how did you get inside the Senate building?" Octavian asked trying to get the others to grow suspicious of their leader.

"It took longer than expected as I fought a Titan and had to deal with the gods as I was pulled into a council meeting" he said making everyone gasp. The gods rarely let others into their meetings, well at least the Roman half. "And if you truly want to know how I got here think fast" he said as he unsealed a Hiraishin kunai and threw it at Octavian making him duck and in a yellow flash Naruto was behind him.

Naruto chuckled as he swept his legs and smiled "It is a technique called the **Hiraishin** and with it I can teleport. Also in the future, do not question me or the gods or it will not end well" he said as Octavian jumped back.

"No weapons in the senate building!" he yelled as Naruto slammed his foot onto the wall next to Octavian's head.

"As Pontifex I can use whatever measures needed to protect myself as I am the leader of Rome. Thus I am allowed to have weapons on me at all time. This supersedes the Senate building law but I normally obey it. I only unsealed my kunai to explain and scare you Auger" he said as he made his eyes flash red.

"Watch where you stand" he said as he stood up. "Now leave!" he yelled as Octavian ran out in a hurry. He sighed as he turned to the senate "Inform me of what has happened since I have been away" he said as he sat in his seat.

He listened in on the report from the senators. Nothing much had happened except for the Octavian trying to remove him from camp thing for being away.

Leila frowned "Octavian is getting too overzealous and out of line. Disrespecting Lady Juno's decisions, disrespecting Lady Salacia to her face and trying to overthrow our Pontifex Maximus, if he goes any further I fear what might happen" she said as others nodded.

"We cannot deal with him unless he tries to harm me directly but do not worry, if anything he is just an annoyance and a god will smite him eventually" Naruto said with a sigh.

"We will keep an eye on him since he is in our Cohort" Michael said with a frown.

"Good, now unless we have other items to discuss I believe we can adjourn" he said as everyone nodded and left except for Jason. "So how were things while I was gone besides Octavian?" he asked as they walked out of the senate building.

"Peaceful though Reyna from the Second Cohort was asking for you" Jason said as they walked through New Rome.

"Oh yeah, Reyna is a sweet girl. I saved her back when she lived in the Sea of Monsters and when I saw her here I grew a liking to her" he said as he nodded to a spirit that bowed to him. "If I had to choose anyone for the second Praetor seat it would be here but she still needs to do something of great meaning but I don't doubt she will in time" he said with a smile.

Reyna gave of the aura of someone that could be a great leader in his mind. Maybe it was because she was a great fighter but he felt it was something natural with her.

"So is our Pontifex falling for someone?" Jason joked with a chuckle. He knew that Naruto and Reyna were merely friends but he liked to tease him a bit.

"Ugh why does everyone think that? She's like a sister to me" he said with a groan and chuckle.

"We need to get ready for the War games. I really do with you would take a part in them" Jason said with a frown. Naruto never took part in any battles but it made sense considering he was a one man legion and often felt like it would be a one sided fight.

"Well I would but as Pontifex I have to watch over it also there is the fact I would decimate anyone who I fought against" he said as he made it to the Library. "You go and get things ready, I have something I must research" he said as he rubbed his wrist.

"Yes Naruto" Jason said as he walked off and Naruto entered the library.

Naruto needed to look over the Sibylline Book and find this prophecy that involved him and his eventual taking of the throne of Olympus.

He nodded to Alexandria as he entered his private library to see that Atia was there. She turned to him and smiled kindly at him "Hello Lord Naruto" she said with a bow.

"Morning Atia, thank you again for finding the tome. It was just what I needed" he said as the girl smiled.

"Thank you Lord Naruto, I am still searching for the rest" she said as she bowed one last time and left the room.

He liked Atia, she was a sweet-hearted girl. He sat down and activated the privacy seals he had around the room before unsealing the Sibylline Book. He took a deep breath and opened it and started flipping through it.

His eyes landed on the prophecy and he paled a bit.

"_The Child of the Queen shall be born _

_With the eyes of the Sage and Beasts within_

_Will be the target of war and a Primordial put to slumber_

_Once the defeat of an elder is accomplished _

_The Throne of Olympus will be given up_

_If the Prince does not accept then any can Rule the empire_"

Naruto frowned as he reread the prophecy. So far it had come true.

The eyes of the Sage were the Rinnegan and the Beasts meant the Bijuu. And he put the Juubi back to sleep by sealing it inside him and dividing up the parts among the Bijuu.

The elder was most likely referring to Kronos but he had a feeling he'd have to fight the Titan already.

He personally didn't want the Throne but considering if he didn't then anyone could get it and that wouldn't go well. Also he remembered how his mother said Zeus couldn't smite him which made sense, since if he was dead then he couldn't accept the throne.

Sighing he sealed away the Sibylline Book and ran his hand through his hair. He knew things would pick up soon.

**-Chapter End-**

Sorry about my non-rhyming prophecy but they don't always need to rhyme. Plus since it wasn't a quest prophecy it didn't need to be cryptic.

Octavian will be dealt with soon so no worries, I have some plans thought up and some ideas of how to get Reyna into the Praetor seat.

Artemis got angry, Aphrodite and him are officially together and the mist will be changing how everyone sees her and Ares will no longer be her "lover".

I really like writing New Rome and everything.

Remember the poll on my profile ends on the 14th at the end of the day, aka after I post Sage of Infinite Possibilities chapter

I hoped you all liked it ^^

Until Next Time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye


End file.
